Thanks For The Memories
by PDJxOFederer15
Summary: What if Eyeball had a girlfriend? THe one he would wanna do IT with but that girl didnt want to, but he'd still push her to it... What if that girl later on fell inlove with his little brother? My first FanFic ChrisxOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thanks for the Memories, he tastes like you only sweeter.

Chapter 1

It was a late afternoon on October 19, 1963, Penny Connors was in Gordie Lachance' house trying to finish their Science project.

"Hey Gordie, can I ask you something?" asked Penny, looking nervous.

"You just did." Gordie said jokingly.

"Uhm, can you tell me about Chris Chambers?" She blurted out. "And his brother?"

"Why, don't you know him?" Gordie asked.

"Well, c'mon Gordie. I'm sick of hearing all those crappy stuff people think or say about him. I think he's better than those. And you're his best friend, I'm sure you know him better."

Gordie was surprised to hear those from her. At first, he thought she was just like other people who think ill about the Chambers. And she's beginning to be his best friend just after a couple of weeks. She seemed nice too.

"Please Gordie?" She begged.

"Okay fine." He said.

He told her a lot of stuff about Chris. He told her about searching for the body of Rey Brower, Chris's .45 that he pointed at Ace, Chris getting beaten-up by his fucking father and a lot of stuff about their friendship.

"Wow. I didn't know Chris was a really good person." Penny said, amazed.

"Yeah, it's just sad that he doesn't deserved how his father treats him and what people think of him." Gordie said sadly.

"I feel sorry for him, Gordie." Said Penny, thinking about the fact that Chris is always getting beaten up by his dad.

A few minutes later, Penny and Gordie have finished doing their Science project. All those weeks of hard work had paid-off for them. They had a survey asking about what will happen in the future. They made flying cars, modern technology and stuff.

"Well Gordie, I have to go. It's getting dark. I have to help my mom make dinner. It's really fun working with you and thanks for telling me about him." Penny said.

"Sure Penny. It's been great working with you too. Hey uhm, you wanna have lunch with us tomorrow? I could introduce you to Chris." Asked Gordie.

Penny became so happy about this. She was gonna meet Chris Chambers! And maybe try to be friends with him. She didn't need to think about it anymore. It was she ever dreamed of. She was now thinking of telling her friends and thinking about what to wear tomorrow.

"Oh yeah great!! That'd be awesome!!" Exclaimed Penny excitedly.

"Okay well see you tomorrow then. Good night!" He said, trying not to laugh.

"Good night!" And Penny began skipping all the way home. She arrived home as fast as she could and ran to the kitchen.

"Ah Penny, you're just on time. Why don't you help me take out the chicken from the oven. Your brothers love my secret recipe." Said Judy Connors, Penny's mom.

Her mom was a good cook. She was very sweet, optimistic and cares for Penny. Whenever Penny had a problem, she would talk to her mom. She could ask her about anything, like school, friends, clothes and boys. But Penny was shy to ask about boys. And it didn't matter to her anyway. Penny took out the chicken with pot holders on both hands and smelled it. It smelled delicious though. The aroma of the food reached the living room.

"Mmm…DINNER!!!" Yelled Roger, Penny's older brother. Roger was a College football player and really popular in school. Girls usually surround him because of his gorgeous face and perfect body. But only Penny knows about his personal problems.

"Mom, can we eat now? The chicken makes me hungry." Asked Johnny, Penny's other brother who was a senior in her school. Johnny was a little bit like Roger except for the fact that he wasn't really popular in school. He has a great relationship with his girlfriend and they had been together since 8th grade and planning to get married after College. Penny was close to Johnny because of his great sense of humor and carefree personality.

"Well we can all eat now." Said Penny's mom. They sat down together on the table and mother reminded her children that eating together with there is very important. As what their father had always taught them. Who has died 5 years ago. They all got over it but their mother never wanted to remarry, which was fine with them. They had dinner quietly and mother kept laughing at the boys for how they ate. After dinner, Penny helped her mother clean up and hurried upstairs. She got her PJ's and brushed her teeth. She was really excited to present their project and meet Chris Chambers.

Reviews pls? Tnx

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Penny got up from bed early and got ready for school. She wore a navy tank, a sporty cardigan Roger had given her, tight jeans and a pair of sneakers. She grabbed a piece of toast and said goodbye to her mom. She jogged to school and thought about what she would say to Chris. While thinking, she saw a student driving a scooter. And she thought if she buy one too because Roger and Johnny had a car. But maybe she'd prefer walking. She likes doing exercises and sports just like Roger. Penny saw students so she realized that she was near school. She walked in the crowd when suddenly, she forgot something.

"Shit! I forgot my bag." Said Penny shockingly but before she could move, a convertible, red car beeped at her back. She turned around to see Roger driving with his sunglasses and her bag with him. She ran to his car and Roger handed her bag. Many girls were staring at Roger and saying how hot he is.

"Geez, Rog. Thanks, you're a lifesaver." Penny said, hugging her bag. "Anytime, sis. God, those girls are crazy." Roger exclaimed when one girl screamed at him, "You're hot!

Roger winked at a girl who smiled at him with her two friends who were all wearing pink.

"That's Lanny Davis!!" said Penny angrily when she saw Roger wink at her.

"And so?" he said.

"Well, she's that bitch who boys love to follow so much! Gosh, I don't even know why they like her."

"C'mon, I was just saying hi. And besides, I have a girlfriend." Roger reminded her. "Anyways, I have to go. Good luck at school, sis."

"Sure, you too."

Penny waved at him until he disappeared . When she turned around, she became happier when she saw her two best friends, Jadey and Roma.

"Hey, girl-guys!!" She greeted them happily.

"What that your brother, Roger?" Jadey asked excitedly. She always had a crush on Roger but she was shy to talk to him.

"Yeah, why?" asked Penny.

"He's hot in those sunglasses." Said Jadey, turning red.

"Yeah well, I like Johnny better." Said Roma. Penny always wondered why people especially her friends, like her brothers so much. Well, she was proud of it though.

Penny rolled her eyes.

They entered the school hallway with everybody ignoring them. Penny remembered what her brothers told her that they were always stared at when they enter. _Well, good thing I'm not._ Penny thought. She didn't want being stared at and having the spotlight.

"So, guess what, I'm gonna meet Chris Chambers later at lunch." Exclaimed Penny excitedly.

"Oh that's great!" said Jadey. "Hmm, I think you working with Gordie isn't that bad at all."

"What are you gonna tell Chris? Asked Roma. Oh right. Penny forgot all about that.

"Gosh, Roma. I have no idea." Penny said worriedly.

"You have to say something or else he might think that your boring." Roma was right.

"Here's a tip, maybe you can tell him about your brothers or your favorite sports team. You are a fan of many teams, aren't you?"

"Gee, Roma. Thanks!" Now Penny didn't have a problem with it. Eyeball Chambers suddenly passed by and stared at her. Penny liked Eyeball. But she just couldn't admit it. She was sophomore and he was a senior. Just then, the bell rang for their first period. They all hurriedly ran to their classes. But Penny just stood there in the lockers. Where was Gordie? She thought. But she couldn't have time to wait since her first period is Chemistry and didn't tardy people. She arrived in class just in time and saw Gordie sitting beside Chris. She turned when she saw Chris stare at her.

"Hey, Chris! Chris!" Gordie whispered impatiently.

"Huh, What, man?" said Chris. He mustn't have been paying attention the whole time.

"Why aren't you taking down notes? Mr. Storace told us to since it's important for this new experiment."

"Oh right. Damn! I've got a lot on my mind lately, Gordie." Said Chris.

"Well here, you can copy mine." He offered.

"Sure man."

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chris was staring at the girl on his right. Penny Connors. She sounds familiar, he thought. It's like she related to someone. He tried to remember who. Eyeball talked about that person before but he couldn't remember who.

After a few periods, it was lunch. Penny was really excited to meet Chris. After class, he hurriedly returned her books and went straight to the cafeteria. She got some sandwich and orange juice. She looked for Gordie's table and saw him waving at her. Chris was with him and stared at her. She walked at the table and sat down in front of Chris, who was beside Gordie.

"Hey!" Penny smiled at Gordie.

"Penny, Chris-Chris, Penny." He just introduced her to Chris. Penny blushed as she said hi to Chris.

"So, is your brother Johnny Connors?" Chris asked her. He finally remembered the guy Eyeball talked about. Who was good at football and had a hot girlfriend.

"Yeah. He is" Penny replied,blushing. She looked around and saw Jadey and Roma looking at their table. She smiled at them and they nodded back, laughing.

"Oh guys, I have to go. Nice meeting you Penny." Chris said picking up his bag.

"Why man? The bell hasn't rang yet." Gordie said looking up while drinking his juice. But Chris left before he could even speak. Penny looked sad and stared at Jadey and Roma's table with puppy dog eyes and they replied with it too.

"Where's he going?" Penny asked. She thought maybe it was her. She was worried if she annoyed Chris or said something.

"I don't know." Said Gordie, confused. Just then, she saw Eyeball Chambers pass-by in front of their table. He stared at her and smirked. She turned red and looked away. When lunch was over, Penny ran to the lockers where Jadey and Roma were waiting.

"Hey guys." Penny greeted them sadly.

"Aw, we saw him leave early." Jadey said sadly.

"Yeah. Well I think I'll just talk to him again next time." Said Penny hopefully.

Well, did you see Eyeball Chambers smirk at you?" asked Roma. She must've noticed that.

"Uhm yeah. I guess" said Penny pretending she didn't really notice. She opened her locker and saw a paper fall. She picked it up. And read,_ Hey babe. Wanna hang out with me tonight?Pick you up at 7 –Eyeball. _Penny's eyes widened and screamed really loud and high-pitched. Jadey and Roma had to cover their ears.

"What's wrong?!" Jadey yelled.

"Eyeball Chambers asked me out!!!" said Penny excitedly.

"Really? Let me see!" Roma said as she grabbed the paper from Penny's hand. She read it quickly and looked up at Penny. "Oh my gosh!! Tonight? Are you going? I mean cause, it's a school night."

"Well, I'll try to sneak out. I'll ask my brother to cover for me." Penny thought. She didn't want to miss the opportunity to go out with Eyeball. She got a piece of paper and wrote yes and her address. She dotted her I's with hearts and a smiley face at the end of her sentence.

"I gotta go guys. I have to find his locker." Penny said and left to look for Eyeball's locker at the other hallway.

Gordie was looking for Chris when he saw him leaving outside the school grounds.

"Hey, Chris! Wait up, man." Gordie said catching up.

"Oh hey Gordie." Said Chris without looking up.

"What's wrong man? Why did you leave during lunch?" asked Gordie. He was concerned for Chris and was always there to help him.

"It's just the girl you introduced to me earlier." He said, still looking down.

"Oh Penny, what about her?" Gordie asked curiously.

"It's just that, she's the girl Eyeball said he wanted to ask out and stuff." He confessed.

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Okay so she's still our friend, right?"

"Hell! Gordie, don't you get it? We've never been friends with Eyeball's girlfriend or whatever. And now we're gonna be? I mean, she hangs out with Eyeball and maybe the Cobras." Chris said, finally looking up with a frustrated look on his face.

"Yeah but Chris, even though she hangs out with the Cobras, she can still be our friend! We worked together for the past couple of weeks and I now consider her my friend. She even asked me about you and said how good you were. We could trust her, Chris." Gordie explained. He trusted Penny and considered her as his friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess your right Gordie. And damn, her brothers are great football players."

"I know man." said Gordie remembering Denny, his older brother who died from a jeep accident.

"And she's kind of pretty, though." Chris added, turning red.

"Ohh so you like her, huh?" teased Gordie.

"No man. I'm just describing her." Said Chris, in denial.

"Oh really. Oh look it's Penny!"

"Where?!" Chris looked around excitedly.

"Haha! You looked. I knew it! You like her!"

"Shut up Gordie!" And Gordie and Chris started running after each other along the street, laughing.

Penny was done getting ready for her date with Eyeball. She wore a red tank, a brown short-sleeved cardigan, tight jeans and a pair of sneakers. Her hair was down, and her lips were glossed. She already told Johnny what to do when she was away and the plan was set. Roger and his football friends were hanging out in the garage with their van opened and music sounding. His friends were good looking like him and had big muscles like him. They were laughing really loud when they heard a black car honk.

"It's Eyeball!" Penny said running down the stairs.

"Good luck on your date." Johnny said, sarcasm in his voice.

Penny passed-by the garage and saw Roger standing by the car with his friends, looking at Eyeball suspiciously. Penny didn't like the feeling of this. Then she remembered that Eyeball was one of the Cobras and her brothers hated those guys.

"Well, good luck with your date or whatever." Roger warned Penny.

"Uh thanks, Rog." Penny said, tensed. And did their secret handshake.

Eyeball was standing by his car. His hair was dark and curly, he was wearing light colored jeans and red polo shirt that had tight sleeves which showed his biceps.

"Hey, Eyeball." Said Penny when he didn't notice her walk near him. Eyeball looked at her face, which had a fair complexion. Her hair was dark brown, layered and shoulder length. Her eyes were light brown and were bright. He stared at her tits and thought dirty stuff.

He smiled back at her said hi. They both went inside his car and he drove a bit fast. They didn't really talk much. Penny didn't like awkward silence but she couldn't figure out what to say.

"So where are we going tonight?" Penny finally said, breaking the silence.

"To the Blue Point." He said smiling at her. His voice was teasing and made Penny blush.

They arrived at the Blue Point and Eyeball held her hand while entering the restaurant. They ordered their food and had a few seconds of silence. But Eyeball made it more fun when he cracked a joke and Penny started to laugh. Then Eyeball asked her stuff about family.

"So, how's it going? he asked.

"Fine."

"How bout your family and you know, shit like that."

"Um, fine."

Penny was sick about talking about her brothers all the time. They were so popular that people kept using her like a reference material or something.

"Why don't you tell me about yours?" Penny suggested, pretending she doesn't know about his family.

"Well first of all, as you know, I'm fucking Chris's older brother and one of the Cobras."

Penny just remembered that Eyeball and Chris didn't get along well. And that the Cobras were a gang of assholes.

"Maybe I could introduce you to them." He suggested and smiled at her. His smile was a bit like hers. It was wide and showed some of his teeth. His smile reminded her of her.

"That'd be great." She said.

After dinner, they drove around Castle Rock and joked about stuff. But then Eyeball stopped the car. And asked her,

"What should we do now?" He was waiting for that answer.

"I don't know."

Just then, Eyeball's face was getting closer to Penny's and so was she. And before she could blink, she felt his lips touch hers. He kissed her too quickly, and she could feel his tongue to hers and tasted the beer and cigarette he took earlier. His hand wrapped around her waist and move around until it reached her stomach almost going up to her tits. She stopped Eyeball's hand from doing it. Eyeball kissed her again. But she was running out of breath.

"Eyeball stop!" Penny said, pulling away.

Eyeball laughed teasingly and started to drive. Penny didn't seem to be happy about it. When he reached her house, he looked at her and said, "I really had fun with that." And smirked.

"Me too." Penny said. She didn't really have fun with it. She got out of his car and waved goodbye until it disappeared through the dirt road. She entered the house and saw that her mom was sleeping and Johnny left a note at the kitchen. It read, _Mission accomplished, sis. _Penny was relieved that she wouldn't come home with her mother waiting for her. She ran upstairs to her room and took a shower, brusher her teeth and changed to her pajamas. She lay on her bed and thought about her first date with Eyeball. She had never been kissed before. She was really happy that her date went well. She will always remember this. But she didn't consider this her best date, it was just fun. So she closed her eyes and fell asleep. And start a new day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Penny woke up this morning with the sun shining brightly. She stood from her bed and did some stretches Roger taught her. She got ready for school and wore a gray slim tee, dark jeans, a navy beanie hat, and her usual pair of sneakers. She went down stairs and had some breakfast.

"Good morning, Penny!" greeted her mom, cheerfully. She must be happy about what she cooked today. There was Belgian waffles with whipped cream, some fried eggs, and made some coffee.

"Breakfast looks delicious." Said Penny, as she sat down beside Johnny who was busy eating. He was devouring the waffles and had some whipped cream on his cheek. She stared at him disgusted.

"Geez, Johnny. It looks like you haven't eaten in a week." And she grabbed some tissue and wiped the whipped cream on his cheek.

"Well, I can't help it. I'm just really hungry." He said and took a big bite of a waffle. And her mother started to laugh.

"Where's Roger?" Penny asked.

"Went jogging. Or maybe running." Johnny informed Penny. She finished her waffle and stood up from the dining table. Johnny was done too.

"Well, I gotta to school. Bye mom!" And Penny kissed her mom goodbye. "Hey, you want me to take you to school?" Johnny offered. This could be a good idea though, Penny thought. It could be faster than walking.

"Sure, Johnny. Thanks."

Johnny kissed his mom goodbye and grabbed the keys of his car. He started the engine and Penny sat on the passenger seat. He drove her to school and parked the car in the parking lot. They entered the school grounds together. And Johnny left her in the hallways and went straight to the football field. Penny went to her locker, did her combo and got some books for first three periods. And she looked around and saw Jadey and Roma walking in the hallway towards her. She noticed something different with them.

"Hey guys!" said Penny, smiling.

"Soo, what happened to your date?" asked Jadey, jumping excitedly.

"Yeah, where did you guys hang out?" continued Roma.

"Well, before I tell you guys that, did you do something different with your hair?" Penny looked at her friends' new hairstyles.

"Yeah well, we went to this parlor and got our hair fixed." Explained Jadey, whose hair was shorter, straighter and looked more fixed than before. "I know it'd take one hundred times to comb this but they just combed it for a few minutes then it went down."

"Awesome! And Roma, nice curls you got there." Said Penny, playing with her curls.

"Thanks." Roma said, and laughed as Penny played happily with her hair.

"Okay so, will you tell us about your date now?" Jadey demanded.

"Fine." So Penny told them about what had happened when her brother looked at him suspiciously, and told them about having dinner at the Blue Point.

"And then, what happened?" Jadey asked. "Didn't you guys talk or do something going home?"

Penny hated talking about that part but she promised that Jadey and Roma are the only ones who would know this.

"Okay fine, when we weren't talking about anything, he stopped the car. Then he asked what do we do now but I couldn't answer him anything. Then suddenly we kind of uhh-kissed."

"You guys did?!" said Roma, almost screaming.

"Yeah. But I had to stop him before we go too far. And besides, I was running out of breath." Penny explained, turning red.

Jadey turned around and saw Eyeball walking towards them. His hair looked messy and dark. He creeped her out a bit and she got a little nervous.

"Hey Pen, look it's Eyeball." Jadey whispered. She and Roma left to give her some space with Eyeball. Penny leaned on her locker and saw Eyeball approaching her.

"Hey, babe." Said Eyeball, leaning towards Penny with his arm on her locker. Penny turned red as he got closer. But she didn't really like public display of affection.

"Oh hey, Eyeball!" Penny smirked at him and leaned away from her locker.

"So you wanna hang out with me after school? You could meet the Cobras too." He asked her.

"Um-I don't know, Eyeball." She hesitated. But then Eyeball just got closer to her.

"C'mon babe, I won't be available for tomorrow night or even the weekends."

"Okay fine." She forced a smile. Eyeball was enlightened by that. The bell rang which means the start of first period. And she left Eyeball in the hallway. And waved at him before completely turning back. Dammit! She thought. She was gonna meet the Cobras, the gang of assholes in town.

Penny entered the lab and saw Gordie and Chris who both waved at her. She smiled back at them and sat at her seat. She noticed Chris kept looking at her the whole period. She wanted to stare back but she couldn't cause she was nervous they could get caught. When they left the classroom, Penny couldn't help not seeing Chris. It was a random feeling for her. So she caught up before Chris and gathered the guts to talk to him.

"Hey Chris!" Penny greeted nervously. This was easier than she thought.

"Oh, hey Penny! He said, smiling at her. She looked into his electric blue eyes, and to his dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a light blue shirt and faded jeans.

"So, what's your next class?" the only thing she could ask him. "Gym. I don't really like it." he said.

"Aw, that's the only class I like to attend." She said.

"So I guess, you have something in common with your brothers? He asked, still smiling.

"Yeah. I guess." She couldn't think of what to say.

"Well, I have to get to class now. See you at lunch." Said Chris and tapped her shoulder which made Penny blush. She looked at him as he walked down the hallway until he disappeared. She attended her next class, History and saw Gordie's other friends Teddy and Vern. Penny waited until it was almost lunch and headed to her locker and returned her books. She went to the cafeteria and ordered the usual food and sat down at Gordie and Chris's table.

"Hey guys!" said Penny smiling as she saw Chris.

"So, I heard your hanging out with Eyeball." Gordie said. Which made Chris look away.

"Uhh-yeah, but I don't really like talking about it." Penny said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Oh, okay." Gordie said, confused. Chris changed the topic, then. Penny couldn't help but smile at what Chris was saying. He was really fun to talk to and hang out with. Penny noticed Teddy and Vern walking towards their table.

"Hey guys, can we sit with you? We couldn't find any vacant tables." Teddy asked. He still looked like the old Teddy when he was twelve. He still had his craziness and really different laugh. He always wore his dog tag and his ear which was burned by his father. And Vern was still chubby like before. But he wanted to tryout for the football team. In his dreams. Penny thought and laughed at that thought.

"Oh Teddy, Vern, this is Penny. She's our new friend." Gordie introduced Penny to his other friends.

"Heyy!" Teddy and Vern greeted her.

Just then, she saw her friends Jadey and Roma approaching them too with food trays. Good thing their table was big enough for all of them.

"Hey, can we sit with you? No more tables." Jadey asked and stared at Teddy who was staring at his food and began eating.

"Sure." Gordie said. They both sat down and looked at some of the boys.

"Hey guys, this are my friends Jadey and Roma." Said Penny, and Gordie smiled at them.

"Hey, who are you two looking at?" Penny whispered, as she saw them checking out some of the boys.

"Oh, it's Teddy." Jadey smiled, and looked at him. "He's cute." And she began to blush.

"I guess he'll replace my brother, then?" Penny asked her, laughing.

"Yeah." She admitted. And still kept looking at him, smiling.

"Hey! Jadey, hello?" Roma waved her hand in front of her.

"Oh right." Jadey snapped back. She stared at her food and started to eat. Penny didn't want to tell them about the fact that she would meet the Cobras after school. Well, she didn't feel like it. She wanted to hangout with her best friends. Especially Chris. She talked with Jadey and Roma about girl stuff and the boys talked about boy stuff. After lunch, Jadey stood up and walked towards Teddy.

"Hey! You're Teddy, right?" asked Jadey.

"Yeah. And you're Jadey, right? Teddy said. And Jadey began to blush again.

"Yeah."

"Uhm-you wanna have lunch with me tomorrow?" Teddy asked her quickly. Jadey felt even more excited.

"Sure!" she answered excitedly.

"Great! I'll see you around." And Teddy left the cafeteria.

Jadey kept smiling while walking in the hallway with Penny and Roma.

"What are you so happy about?" Roma asked curiously.

"It's Teddy. He asked me to have lunch with him tomorrow." Jadey explained.

"Well, that's great, Jadey." Penny said, happy for her best friend. "Oh gosh, I really don't feel like coming with Eyeball later." Penny thought about what to say to Eyeball about it. She grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote, _Hey Eyeball, sorry but I can't come later with you. Next time…-Penny___

"This should do." she thought. She looked for Eyeball locker and inserted the piece of paper. She breathed heavily and thought about hanging out with Gordie and Chris for a while. As soon as the bell rang, Penny hurried to her next class. The rest day of school got boring since she couldn't find Gordie or Chris. She felt better in Gym class when they played soccer. She was a real soccer fan.

After Gym, Penny walked down the hallway very exhausted. She realized why Roger and Johnny loved soccer so much. Penny heard someone calling her name. She looked around and saw Gordie walking towards her. Great, she thought.

"Hey Penny! Penny! You wanna watch a movie with me and Chris?" Gordie asked her, catching his breath.

"Sure. That's great." Penny answered quickly. She didn't need thinking twice. This is the perfect for her to hang out with her friends.

"Cool. Go to my house at six." Said Gordie, and left for his next class.

Penny finished her last three periods and hurried to leave school before Eyeball saw her. She tried to find Johnny and saw at the soccer field. She didn't want to wait for him so she just planned to walk home.

Chris stayed at Gordie's house and they both did their homework together. They weren't talking that much.

"I invited Penny to come with us tonight." Gordie said, finally speaking.

"Okay. Great." Said Chris, without looking up.

"Is it okay with you?"

"Of course it is."

Penny arrived home and did her homework immediately. She heard Johnny's car arrived and enter the garage. She looked at the time, it was five thirty. She still had time to finish one last homework and get ready. After doing her last homework, she quickly fixed her school stuff and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. She looked for some clothes to wear. She grabbed a black shirt, faded jeans, a gray beanie and red tennis shoes. She went down the stairs and saw Johnny and Roger sitting in the living room, strategizing about their upcoming game.

"Hey sis, where 'ya goin'?" asked Roger, looking suspicious.

"Watch a movie with my friends." she replied innocently. She didn't want him to think that she was going on a date with Eyeball.

"Well, why don't you go ask mom first? It's a bit unfair if you're just gonna leave without asking her. Remember the other night?" Johnny advised her.

"Fine. Mr. Bossy." Penny murmured under her breath. He was right, though. She got away with her plan last night but this time she needed to tell her mom. She felt a bit guilty about last night then. She approached her mom in the kitchen, reading a new recipe book. She walked slowly to her mom and asked,

"Hi mom. Uh-can I go watch a movie with my friends?"

"Oh sure, sweetie. What time are you coming back?" her mom asked.

"I don't think I can make it until dinner. So maybe nine."

"Oh okay. That's fine. Just remember, don't watch something that's too scary or gross. Have fun!" Her mom said, concerned.

"Sure. Thanks mom." Penny said, and left the kitchen. She looked at the old wooden clock, five minutes till' six!! She ran as fast she could and closed the gate carefully and ran to Gordie's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She reached his house at exactly six o'clock. She must have picked up her brothers' running skills, Penny thought. This was an advantage for her. She saw Gordie with Chris outside his house, bringing out his car keys.

"Hey, guys!" Penny said, out of breath. That five minute walk was exhausting.

"Oh hey, you're just in time. Teddy's coming with us too. But Vern couldn't make it. Grounded." Said Gordie.

Penny sat at the back of Gordie's car beside Chris. He smiled at her and Penny blushed. She stared into his electric blue eyes and smiled back. She noticed he had a bruise at his jaw. His faggot father, Penny thought angrily. She felt sorry for Chris. He had to go all through this kind of treatment. It just wasn't fair. But she remembered that life isn't fair.

When they arrived the movie house, they bought tickets for this movie Penny wasn't familiar with.

"What movie are we watching?" Penny asked the guys.

"You'll see." Teddy said, trying to scare her.

They bought some popcorn and soda and looked for their seat. Penny sat beside Chris, making her feel uncomfortable. Thinking of the fact that she's hanging out with her boyfriend's brother who he hated so much. But it didn't matter anymore. There was nothing wrong with it, she thought. She liked him as a friend. She just wasn't sure if it was more than a friend.

The movie was more of an action packed and some comedy. Penny liked it though. While watching, she noticed Chris slightly racing his arm and resting it on her seat. She turned red and stared at Chris who smiled at her.

"You okay with that?" he asked her.

"Sure." Penny said.

After the movie, they decided to have dinner in a restaurant. They saw a lot of teenagers hang out in the restaurant. They sat on a table for four and ordered food. They talked about stuff about school and about the upcoming football game. Penny got sick of talking about football and tried to find something to talk about.

"So, why don't you tell me something about yourself." Said Chris, who stopped talking about football either.

"Well, as you know, I'm Johnny little sister and I'm dating your brother." Penny said. Chris looked down when she mentioned Eyeball. Damn! Why did she even think of saying that.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" she suggested, trying to make him look back at her. He looked up and smiled. That's better, she thought.

"Don't you know anything about me? Gordie told me that you asked him a lot of stuff about me." He said.

"Yeah. I even heard about you guys finding that Rey Brower kid and how you got leeches all over you and how Gordie pointed a gun towards Ace. That was boss!" Penny said excitedly. She loved to always talk about their adventures.

"You think so?" Chris asked her.

"Yeah." Penny said honestly.

"So, I guess you're the only person Gordie told about that." said Chris. His hand reaching towards Penny's. She moved it closer to his and their fingers touched, making Penny turn red.

The two of them talked while eating dinner. They finished eating around eight thirty. The guys talked in the car about boy stuff, leaving Penny out of place. She was sitting with Chris at the back. He noticed her out of place and started talking to her.

"Sorry about that, they must've forgot there was a girl here." Chris said to Penny. And they both chuckled. Her head tilted a bit since she was getting a bit sleepy and tired. Suddenly, Chris pulled her closer to him, letting her head rest on his chest. Penny felt a bit guilty, for she remembered canceling her date with Eyeball. Chris wrapped his arm around Penny's waist to make her feel warm. They stayed in that position the whole time until they reached Gordie's house.

"Hey you two, we're home!" exclaimed Gordie happily and got out of the car. Teddy said goodbye to Gordie, Chris and Penny and ran quickly down the street.

"That was a great movie, Gordie. Well, I guess I have to go. Good night!" Penny said and left quickly. She heard Chris say goodbye and Gordie enter his house.

"Penny! Wait up!" Penny heard Chris call after her and she slowed down and looked at him. "Why don't you let me take you home?"

Penny nodded and walked with Chris.

The wind blew making Penny shiver a bit. She looked into the sky and saw how dark it is which made her feel scared. She heard a dog howl and got scared even more, which suddenly made her hold Chris's hand. They both looked at each other but Penny didn't want to let go of his hand. But Chris smiled a bit at this. He always felt happy when he saw Penny, it felt different. He didn't want her dating his brother. She didn't deserve an asshole like him, he thought. He stared at her again as she licked her lips with her tongue. He realized that he wanted her. And he had a desire to kiss her.

They stopped outside Penny's house and faced each other.

"Thanks for taking me home Chris. I really had fun tonight." Penny said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure. Me too" he said. "Well, good night Penny."

"Good night, Chris." And Penny walked into her house and waved at Chris for the last time before he left. She looked at him as he walked down the street until he disappeared. She entered the house and saw that Roger was still awake and was watching a movie in the living room. She checked the time, it was exactly nine. Roger noticed her and threw a piece of popcorn at her.

"I'm just in time." Penny demanded, thinking she was late.

"What happened with your movie thingy? Roger asked her.

"Great. Hey listen, I think I did something wrong." Penny confessed to Roger. She could ask help from him, since he has some ideas about relationships.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Well, while Gordie was driving home, I kind of rested on Chris, Eyeball's brother. Then while he was walking me home, I held his hand." She said.

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"That's cheating!! I'm dating his older brother then I go to him, I mean, well, we're just friends." Penny said, and paced around the living room.

"I don't think that's called cheating. I mean, you said it yourself, you and Chris were just friends." He told her, giving her some popcorn.

"I guess you're right, Rog." Penny said while chewing a piece of barbecue flavored popcorn.

"I'm always right, Pen." He told her, smiling his gorgeous smile that girls loved.

"Whatever. Thanks for the advise anyway, that made me feel better." said Penny and she ran upstairs quietly. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and changed to her pajamas. She lay on her bed, thinking of Chris. She almost forgot that she was dating Eyeball when she thought about what she would say to him when she sees him tomorrow. She forgot about that thought and fell asleep. Penny was dreaming. In her dream, she was walking with Chris around this weird park with grass and a white swinging chair. They stood at the middle of the park and he held her hand and said to her,

"_Penny, you don't belong with Eyeball. Never would and never will." He said to her._

"_I don't belong with anybody." Penny told him._

And Chris's face getting closer to hers. She could smell mints and cigarette from his mouth. They were almost going to kiss when…

"RING!!"

Her alarm clock woke her up. She pressed it hard for its sound was irritating. She got out of bed, and took a warm shower and brushed her teeth. Penny couldn't something to wear so she just picked up a red and black plaid polo shirt, dark shorts, and white sneakers. She changed her back pack to a black body bag with pins on it. She quickly ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of French toast. She noticed that her brothers' cars were gone, and that her mom was nearly gonna get ready for work, so she left the house quietly.

Penny was walking to school when she saw Eyeball's car pass by, so she stayed at the sidewalk. Eyeball looked at her and said,

"Fucking ditched me yesterday, huh?"And looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"C'mon babe, I had some homework to finish." She lied. He looked good today though. His hair was messy again, and he was wearing a denim jacket over his white shirt. "Here, I'll try to make up for it."

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Okay fine." Said Eyeball and let her ride in his car. He drove really fast and came to school less than five minutes. He parked at the parking lot and they entered the school holding hands.

"I have a better idea, after school, I could go to your house and maybe make up for the date I missed." Penny said. And thought how stupid she was.

"Now we're talking." Eyeball smirked and kissed her. She left and walked to her locker quickly. She looked around and saw Chris approach her. He was smiling and happy today. He wore a green shirt with a collar and opened buttons and tight jeans.

"Hey Penny!" He greeted her happily. And stood by her locker.

"Hey Chris." Said Penny, blushing.

"Listen, uh-" Chris began to talk when the bell rang for first period. Fuck that bell, Penny thought. She was really eager to listen to what he would say when it rang. "I'll just tell you later at lunch." And Chris left for class.

Time was slow for Penny when she attended boring classes. She felt better when lunch started. She saw Jadey looking really nervous at the cafeteria door.

"Hi, Jadey. What are you so nervous about?" Penny asked Jadey, who kept fixing her hair and clothes. She kept breathing in and out.

"Oh, it's Teddy. He invited me to have lunch with him." Jadey said, and blushed.

"Like a date or something?" Penny teased.

"Well, no! It's like a friend date." Jadey explained.

They entered the cafeteria together and Penny helped Jadey relax. Penny told her about what happened to Chris last night. Jadey thought that Chris was better for Penny.

"Why don't you just break up with him?" Jadey said.

"Well, I don't know Jadey. I still like Eyeball, you know." Penny said.

"Honestly, I don't what you see in him." Jadey said, rolling her eyes. She was right. Penny didn't know why she liked Eyeball.

'Oh look it's Teddy!" said Penny, changing the subject. Teddy waved at Jadey and smiled.

Jadey waved back and squealed. "Oh gosh! This is it! Gotta go, Penny." And Jadey walked towards Teddy's table. It was just the two of them, though. Penny looked around and got some food and looked for Gordie. He waved at her and Penny sat on their table. And looked at Jadey and Teddy's table. They were laughing about something. Penny felt happy for Jadey. She noticed Teddy's hand moving towards hers. Penny's eyes went bigger and waited for the moment. But she was distracted when Chris called her and touched her hand. She looked at him with wide eyes and turned red.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You okay?" Chris asked Penny.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and smiled. Chris let go of her hand and started eating. He usually spoke to Gordie. Penny looked around and saw Roma walking around the cafeteria. Penny stood up and walked up to her without looking at the boys.

"Hey, Roma!" Penny said, catching up to her.

"Oh, hi Penny." Roma said. "Hey did Jadey tell you about her lunch date with Teddy?"

"Yeah! I was watching them a while ago." She said and looked around for their table.

"Hey, uh-Penny, I have to tell you something." Roma said nervously.

"What is it?"

"Remember Gordie Lachance?" she asked.

"?" Penny asked, confused.

"I kinda like him." Roma admitted, looking at Gordie's table.

"Wow. First, Jadey likes Teddy, now, you like Gordie." Said Penny.

"Well, I can't help it. He looks cute and kind and, Oh, I have to go, Penny. To the library, you know." Said Roma and left to the library.

Penny walked back to their table and hurried finishing her lunch. Chris and Gordie looked at her confused.

"By the way, what was that you were gonna tell me, Chris?" Penny asked him, she was really curious about it.

"Nah, forget it." Chris said, looking down at his food.

"Aw, c'mon Chris." She begged.

"It's not a big deal, Penny. Nevermind it." He said, still looking down.

"Oh, okay." Penny said, sounding disappointed. She wondered what was it on his mind.

After school, Penny met up with Eyeball at his car. He drove her to his house and showed her in. The Chambers' house wasn't that bad at all. It was white and had many rooms and a big kitchen. Eyeball led her upstairs to his room and locked his door.

"So, you're gonna make up for it, now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I am."

And Eyeball quickly kissed her. She could feel his tongue on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to his bed where she sat. He lifted up his hands and tried to unbutton Penny's shirt. Penny tried to push his hands away but she couldn't as she was running out of breath. He tried to unbutton the last button and tried taking of her polo shirt. Penny was getting nervous. She began to scream and ask him to stop but he just wouldn't.

"Eyeball!! Stop!!" Penny yelled. Chris was in his room doing his homework when he heard someone scream in Eyeball's room. Penny, he thought. He went near Eyeball's door and tried to listen to what was happening.

When Eyeball completely took off Penny's polo, she pushed him away. "Eyeball, would you please fucking stop it!!" she was starting to get angry.

"I didn't know you looked better without your shirt." Eyeball teased her." I thought you were gonna make up for our date?"

"Yeah, but you've gone too far. And this wasn't how I meant." Penny explained. She grabbed her shirt and got out of Eyeball's room. Chris felt she was opening the knob, so stood back to make sure Eyeball didn't notice that he was listening. Chris was shocked to see Penny come out, shirtless and revealing her black lingerie. She was mad and almost began to cry. He tried to come after her.

"Penny! Penny, wait!" he said as she ran quickly down the stairs putting back her shirt. She went out of the Chambers' house with Chris still following her. She finally turned back at him and said,

"Chris, now is not a good time."

"I know what happened in there and I just wanna make sure you're okay." He explained and put his arms on her shoulders.

"Yeah, Chris. I'm fine." She said, as she started to cry. Chris felt sorry for her and gave her a hug. Penny felt good about it. He really cared for her. She hugged him back and said,

"Thank you, Chris."

"Just remember, I'm here for you."

Penny arrived at her house and ran to her room. She sat on her bed, upset and still thinking about what had happened in Eyeball's room. She tried to forget about it and started doing her homework. She was happy that Chris cared for her. He was really a good friend.

Penny had been dating Eyeball for two weeks now but their relationship didn't seem good. Eyeball would usually force her have sex with him and take to her to bars to make her drunk and Jadey and Roma told her twice that they caught Eyeball hanging out with another girl. And they kept convincing her to break up with him. Chris told her about what Eyeball does to girls when he takes them on a date and the next day, those girls aren't virgins anymore. She had half a mind of breaking up with him but she just didn't know how and where. She found a piece of paper again at her locker and it said that Eyeball was asking her to hang out with him at the bar. She thought this was the best time to end their relationship.

Chris was sitting on the living watching television when he saw Eyeball leaving for his date with Penny. He looked drunk and angry. Chris thought this wasn't gonna be a good sign. He heard the engine of Eyeball's car sound loudly as he left. Chris hoped that Penny would be fine. A few hours later, Chris was asleep in his room when he heard Eyeball slam the door.

"Hey Eyeball, would you fucking keep quiet?!" Chris yelled at him and checked the time, almost eleven o'clock. He heard Eyeball murmur something outside his bedroom.

"Fuck Penny, I can't believe she fucking broke up with me." Eyeball murmured. "She deserved that broken glass."

Chris thought Penny was hurt. He waited for Eyeball to fall asleep in his room and quietly left the house. Penny must be home or somewhere, he thought. He looked around at the street going to Penny's house until he found her sitting on a corner holding her right arm. He saw blood dripping on her hands. He quickly ran to her and sat beside her.

"Penny, are you okay? What happened to you?" He asked worriedly.

"I broke up with Eyeball but then he didn't sound happy about it and threw a bottle at me." Penny said, and looked at the blood on her hands and right arm.

"Wait, let me see it." And Chris held Penny's hand away and saw her skin cut and bleeding because of a broken glass. He helped her stand up and looked for water. Luckily, Penny's house was just a few blocks away. So he took her into her house and washed the blood all over the right arm and hand. He wrapped a cloth around her wound and took her upstairs. Penny lay on her bed and Chris sat on it.

"Is it okay now?" Chris asked her and went closer to her. Penny nodded and spoke, "Thanks, Chris."

"You're welcome. I promise I wouldn't let you get hurt by him." He told her and Penny smiled. A few minutes later, they both fell asleep. Penny felt him right beside her and asked him with her eyes still closed, "Aren't you gonna go home?" But she didn't want him to go home. She wanted him to stay with her. "I'll stay." He said, with his eyes closed. Chris's arm was wrapped around Penny's waist and her head was on his chest. Penny was dreaming of something and woke up, scared.

"You were dreaming." Said Chris, stroking her hair.

"Oh." She said, looking around.

"Just go back to sleep. I'm just here." Chris said as Penny closed her eyes and kissed her forehead.

Chris and Penny woke up in the morning and got ready for school. Penny wore a shirt with sleeves long enough to cover her wound. But then she remembered what to say to her mom and brothers when they see her with Chris. They can't know that he slept with her or she's busted.

"Aren't your parents or brothers here?" Chris asked her.

"I think my brothers are in their friends' house or something." Penny said, and remembered that they had boys' night out.

"How 'bout your mom?"

Penny opened her door and ran downstairs and found a note on the dining table. It read, _Penny, I had to leave early for work. Your cereals are at the pantry. _Penny ran upstairs and told Chris that they were home alone. She gave him some cereals for breakfast and they left for school. They entered the school grounds and went straight to their lockers.

"Hey Penny, I have to go. See you later." Said Chris.

"Sure." She said and waved at him as he left. She saw Jadey and Roma approach her with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Penny." Jadey greeted her.

"Hey guys, I have news for you." Penny said, holding her bandaged arm.

"What is it?" said Roma, excitedly.

"Okay, first, I broke up with Eyeball."

Jadey and Roma looked happier that Penny was no longer hanging out with that jerk. They caught him cheating at her many times and their relationship wasn't that well.

"But, when I told him that, this happened." Said Penny, putting up her sleeve and showed her bandaged arm.

"Gosh, what did he do to you?" Roma said, looking at the blood stain on the bandage.

"He grabbed an empty beer bottle when I told him that and threw it at me. I didn't know it was a broken glass." Said Penny, remembering what happened last night.

"Good thing you broke up with him. He's a real fucking jerk, look what he did to you!" Jadey said, swearing for the first time.

"But the good news is, Chris kind of helped me with what happened last night." said Penny, smiling.

"Oh really? How?" asked Jadey.

"Well, he helped me clean this thing and stayed with me in my room." Penny said, blushing.

"He slept with you?" Roma asked, looking more excited.

"Yeah."

"Oh, he did." Jadey teased Penny.

"C'mon guys. We're friends. He was trying to comfort me."

"How sweet of him. And by the way, Gordie just talked to me yesterday." Roma said, almost sqealing.

"Really? What did he say?"

"Well, he saw me reading my favorite book and he said that was his favorite too."

"That's nice. Have you read one of his stories?" Penny asked Roma.

"Uh-not yet. But I hope so." Said Roma.

"I'm sure you will. You can talk to him and be friends with him." Penny suggested. "He's really good at writing stories and I'm sure you'll love them."

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Roma said, excitedly.

Lunch came and Penny went to eat with Chris and Gordie. Penny didn't want to talk about what happened last night and tried to talk about something funny. They started laughing out loud and some students looked at them.

"Oh, and Penny, I couldn't forget the time when you were at my house and walked out of the room without your shirt. I saw a lot of you." Said Chris, laughing.

"What?! You did not!" Penny said, embarrassed and turned red.

"I'm just kidding. Okay fine, maybe a bit of you." He said, teasingly as Penny pouted. "C'mon Penny."

Penny just laughed at that experience since she remembered when Chris caught after her just to make sure she was okay. Just then, Gordie asked her something about her friends.

"Roma's your friend, right?" Gordie asked Penny and she nodded.

"I just talked to her in the library yesterday." He told her.

"Yeah, I know." She said. "Why?"

"Nothing."

They finished their lunch and continued the rest day of school. Penny arrived home and saw that her brothers were home. She tried to make sure that they didn't see her bandaged arm. She let them know that she already broke up with Eyeball.

"Good. Now we don't need to worry about you hanging out with a jerk." Johnny said.

"Aww, you worry about me." Said Penny.

"Of course, we do. You're our sis." Said Roger, and did their secret handshake together with Johnny. "By the way, mom won't be able to make dinner so we'll be ordering out."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chris went home and looked for Eyeball.

"EYEBALL!! Where the hell are you?!" Chris said, as he entered the door.

"Would you shut the fuck up, Chris?" said Eyeball, while drinking some beer while smoking and was sitting on the couch.

"Don't tell me to shut up!! I know what you did to her!! Said Chris, and pulled him up from the couch and pushed him to the wall. He was almost as tall as Eyeball now and is strong enough to fight him. He'd grown a lot for the past four years and now had a six pack to beat up his brother.

"So, why the hell do you fucking care?" Eyeball said, and pushed Chris away.

"She'd been really hurt and bleeding! You think I wouldn't care? She'd been hurt and cried the whole night because of you!" Chris yelled and punched Eyeball on the stomach.

"Did you sleep with her?!" yelled Eyeball and strangled Chris on the wall. And punched him on the stomach too. "You son of a bitch!!"

"She broke up with you, so there's nothing you can do!!" Chris yelled at him and pushed him away. He and Eyeball started fighting and Chris punched him hard on the ribs making him fall on the floor. He ran out of his house before Eyeball could get up and went to Penny's house. Penny's brother, Johnny answered the door.

"Hey, you must be one of Penny's friends, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm Chris. Chris Chambers." Chris said to Johnny.

"Oh yeah, Eyeball's brother?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah. But I'm nothing like him. Is Penny there?"

"She's in her room. Come on in." Johnny said, and led Chris to Penny's room. He knocked and heard Penny say "Come in."

"Chris, hey what happened to you?" Penny asked worriedly.

"I confronted Eyeball for what he did to you." He said, and sat on the end of her bed, facing her.

"Chris, why did you do that? You didn't have to!" said Penny.

"Yeah, but he was a real asshole! Didn't you see what he did to you? He's been hurting you and I can't let that happen."

"Oh Chris," Penny said, she didn't know Chris was so caring.

"I care about you, Penny. And I can't stand seeing you get hurt."

"Oh Chris, you've been a really great friend to me. I didn't realize that you cared so much." Said Penny, and gave him a hug.

Chris smiled and thought of doing something he wanted to do before. And without a second thought, he let his lips touch hers. Penny felt his slightly chapped lips on hers and kissed him back. But she felt different. It was a lot better than kissing Eyeball. There was something there was…there was sparks.

Penny pulled away and Chris looked confused.

"I'm sorry Chris, I don't think I can do this." She said, and looked down.

"Why not? That was just some kiss, and I know you felt it." He said, looking frustrated and moved his face closer to hers.

"We're friends for sure, but what if this isn't right. What if Eyeball found out-"

"Fuck Eyeball, I don't care if he finds out or not." Said Chris.

"I'm sorry, Chris. But I don't think I can do this." Penny said, regretting what she said.

Chris looked down, disappointed. He thought that she wanted him. She just thought of him as a friend and nothing more. He couldn't stand it and wanted to leave. His right leg was down on the floor when Penny pulled his arm to stop him. And she kissed him. She wanted to kiss him this time. Chris placed his arms on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. They both pulled away to catch their breath and Chris smirked. He began to kiss her again. But this time, it was quicker. Penny felt his tongue on hers and she could taste some mints and cigarettes. She liked it, though. It felt better than Eyeball's. Chris just tasted…sweeter, she thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Chris put his arms on her waist. Now she realized that she too, wanted Chris. The thing that she didn't realize a long time ago.

"You guys kissed?!?!" Jadey said, almost yelling, which made some of the students in the hallway stare at them.

"Shh!!" said Penny, looking around.

"Wait, how did this happen?" Roma asked.

Penny told them about when Chris confronted Eyeball and everything about what happened last night. Jadey and Roma's eyes widened when they heard this.

"I promise, you will be the last people to know this." Penny promised them. "Well, at least I made sure we didn't go too far."

"Ohh, so are you guys like, you know, together?" Jadey asked, hoping that Penny would say "yes."

"I don't really know. We didn't really talk or think about it." said Penny, thinking of what kind of relationship did she have with Chris.

"Well, you better find out quick! Or Chris might think you're just friends." Exclaimed Roma. She was right, though. She had to ask him before time runs out. But she just didn't have the guts to ask him.

Penny hurried to class and Mr. Storace gave a pop quiz. Penny got a B, though. Luckily, she remembered what she read last night before Chris came. Classes went on smoothly until it was lunch. Penny sat on the table with Gordie but there was no sign of Chris. She asked Gordie where was he but didn't have a clue.

"Uh-just a minute, Penny. I'll be back." Gordie suddenly said, and stood up approaching a girl. Penny looked up to see who she was and was surprised to see Gordie talking to her friend Roma. Maybe he likes her too, she thought. Just then, she saw Vern approach her table. He was wearing some warm-ups, spiked shoes and the football jacket.

"Hi, Penny!" he greeted, looking really excited about something.

"Oh, hey, Vern-o. How's it going?

"Great. Hey listen, I just heard that the football team needed more players. Could you ask your brother if he knows when the tryouts are?" he asked her. "I really want to be on the team."

"Oh, sure. I'll tell you tomorrow." Penny said, not trying to laugh.

"Thanks." He said and left to get more food.

Gordie went back to the table with a smile on his face.

"What was about?" Penny asked him.

"Oh, I asked Roma if she wanted to hang out with me and help me write more stories."

"Well, that's great. I'm sure she'll love that." Said Penny.

"Yeah. What was that with Vern-o?"

"He found out that there were tryouts for the football team. He was dying to know when the tryouts were." Penny said, thinking what would Vern look like playing football.

Penny hurried to end the day in school until she ran to her brother Johnny. This was chance to ask him about the tryouts. Johnny was hanging out with his friends and laughing about something.

"Yo, Johnny!" she called, and his friends all said "hi" to her.

"Sup, lil' sis?" He said, still laughing. "Do you know this little Vern guy?"

"Yeah. He's really dying to tryout for the football team." Said Penny.

"Oh, well good luck with him, the tryouts are on Friday, afternoon."

"Kay, well, I gotta go."

"Hey, what was it with that guy who ate with us last night?" He asked Penny, since he didn't really trust Penny being friends with Chris.

"Oh, Chris?" asked Penny, as Johnny nodded. She pulled him away from his friends and brought to a place with less people making noise. "This is how it goes, Chris never got along with his brother. He's even better than him. I became friends with him and he was always there to help when his brother was acting like an asshole."

"Oh, the real opposite, huh?" said Johnny, not completely believing her.

"Yeah, I swear to God, Johnny. He's better than what people think of him." Said Penny, trying to make him believe her.

"Well, I'm good with that. Well, gotta go. My friends have some dates with their girlfriends and so do I." said Johnny, and did their siblings' secret handshake and left with his friends.

Meanwhile, Roma was at the library reading another book again. When she done, she leaned down and returned it to the shelf. Just when she looked up, she saw Gordie right behind her.

"Hey, Roma." Said Gordie, as he placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Hi, Gordie." She greeted him, and started to blush.

She stood up, and looked at Gordie's hand on her shoulders. And put it down quickly.

"I was wondering, you wanna help me out with my story?" he asked.

"Sure." Roma said, excitedly. And they sat down at a table and wrote the story together. Gordie was really good at writing. There were times that they would laugh together and librarian would tell them to keep quiet. While they were reading the story they finished, Gordie's hand reached toward Roma's. She looked up at him and blushed. Suddenly, Gordie swiftly kissed Roma on the cheek, making her more red. Gordie smiled and so did Roma. She couldn't believe that Gordie liked her too. The bell rang, and they both left the library together. Roma had to home early since she had some chores and homework to do. She said goodbye to Gordie and left the school grounds, happy with what happened in the library.

The next day, Penny arrived in school a minute late. She wore a zipped up light blue shirt, tight dark jeans, her gray beanie hat and black running shoes. She hurried into her first class,

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Storace." She said at the door, out of breath. Luckily, he let her in and she sat on her assigned table and saw Chris at her right. He was a wearing a black shirt, and faded jeans. She saw that he had bruises on his arms. She looked at him sadly, and started to pay attention in class. When class ended, Penny tried to come after Chris and talk to him. But he kept ignoring her. She didn't understand why he did. At lunch, Chris didn't hang-out with her and Gordie.

"Hey, do you know where Chris is?" Penny asked Gordie, as she sat down and ate her salad.

"I don't know. He's been acting pretty strange today." Said Gordie, trying to figure out what's wrong with Chris. Penny had thought of an idea where Chris was.

"I'll just go somewhere, Gordie. See you later." She said, and stood to find Chris. She still remembered were his locker was and she saw him taking some books. Good thing there weren't any people. She walked over to him and said,

"Chris, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He said, without looking up.

"Listen, I know you got beaten up whoever but I just wanted to-" Penny felt frustrated this time and held up Chris's face. "Look at me!"

She gently put down her hands and saw sadness and frustration in Chris's face. It was weird for her that she could always read his emotions. Chris suddenly put his hands on her shoulders and leaned her against the locker.

"Tell me you want me. I know you do. I don't care if people or whoever finds out, I just wanna know the truth." He said, and his face went closer to hers.

"Chris, I don't, I-, I don't understand."

"Just tell me you want me. And you can have me."

"Chris, I-. I don't know." Said Penny, not sure what to say to him. She did love him. She realized that the first time they kissed. It felt good, she remembered. "Chris, I can't. Maybe I still have feelings for Eyeball."

Chris couldn't take it anymore. He put his hands down and left without saying a word. He knew Penny didn't want him. And he made a big mistake. Penny, on the other hand, regretted what she said to him. She should've told him that she loved him and she wanted him. I'm so stupid, she thought. And tears began to fall from her eyes. She realized that there were footsteps coming and it must be students. So, she wiped her tears and left the hallway. She bumped into Gordie and asked him,

"Has Chris spoken to you?" She hoped that he would say yes.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to meet me in the tree house after school. You can let your friends come. Teddy and Vern will be there too." He suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you at the tree house." She said, and hurried to class.

Penny passed notes to Jadey and Roma, inviting them to come to the tree house with the boys. After last period, Penny hurried to return her books and went straight to the tree house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Penny climbed up the tree house and did the secret knock. Chris opened the door, expecting Gordie.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, without looking at her.

"Chris, I came to tell you that,-" she said, breathing heavily. She walked to other side of the chair where Chris was facing and placed her hands on his lap as he looked away. "Chris, I love you. I want you. I just didn't have the courage to tell you."

"You do?" he said, finally facing her.

"Yes, and I want to be with you." Their faces moved closer to each other and their lips met. Penny felt Chris's tongue sneak in through her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Jadey suddenly opened the door of the tree house without knocking.

"Oh shit! Sorry for interrupting you guys." said Jadey, and closed the door and climbed down the tree.

"What the hell's going on up there?" asked Teddy, looking surprisingly at Jadey.

"They're uh-busy, doing something." Said Jadey, still thinking of what she saw.

"Well, what are they doing?" asked the curious Vern.

"They're doing business" Jadey air-quoted.

"What business?" asked Roma and Gordie.

"Let me check." Said Jadey and went back up to the tree house. The guys followed back up and saw Chris and Penny, surprised and still holding hands.

"Well, could please explain yourselves." Said Jadey, with her hands on her waist acting like a mother.

"Gosh, you act like my mother." Said Chris and smiled at Penny.

"So, I see you guys sorted this out." Said Gordie and looked down at Chris and Penny's hands. And Chris quickly let go.

The girls grabbed Penny at the corner of the tree house and asked her what happened while the boys played cards.

"So, you guys are like together, together now? Asked Jadey.

"Yeah. I guess." Said Penny. "So Roma, anything happened with you and Gordie?"

"Yeah, guys. The other day, Gordie kissed me." She said, turning red.

"He did?!"

"Yeah, I was helping him out with his story. His stories were great."

"Well, that's great." Penny said. "Hey, Jadey, how are you and Teddy?"

"Fine. I heard that our prom's next week, so I hope he asks me." She said, hopefully.

"I'm sure he will." Said Penny, placing her hand on Jadey's shoulder.

"So, how was it with Penny?" asked Gordie.

"Great, man. We're like us now." Said Chris, looking at Penny who was talking to the girls. "So, how about you, Gordie?"

"It's good. I tried to make a move the other day and I think it went pretty well." Said Gordie, smiling. "And Teddy, I always see you with Jadey these days."

"Well, she's just so perfect!!" said Teddy, almost yelling. The girls looked at him while Jadey blushed and winked.

They all left the tree house when it was getting dark. Chris walked Penny home and kissed her before she entered the house. Penny looked back and saw him walk along the street and waved at him. She entered the house, blushing and happy at what happened at the tree house.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Roger, while reading the latest issue of _Sports Illustrated._ He was sitting cozily on the couch while drinking a sports drink.

"Let me guess, Chris?" said Johnny, packing his stuff for soccer practice.

"Duh! Gosh, Johnny, how many clothes do you need for practice?" said Penny, looking at Johhny's big and stuffed up Adidas gym bag.

"A lot." He said, and packed his new Adidas football trainers. "Hey, Rog, mine's the one with the white thing."

"I know man, I know. So, Pen, when did you start hanging out with Chris?"

"Uh, since he helped me with the Eyeball problems and stuff."

"Oh, so you guys have been doing stuff in your room, huh?" teased Roger, as he stood up and did some kicking techniques.

"Uh-whatever, Rog." Said Penny, remembering their first kiss in her room.

"I can't believe my little sis is growing up." Said Roger and tapped Penny's back.

"So, how are you going with your girlfriend, Mandy? Penny asked.

"Great. If you're gonna watch the game, you might see her." Said Roger.

"Oh right, one of the cheerleaders right?" asked Penny and Rog nodded.

Penny ate dinner with her brothers and mom silently. She ate some steak and mashed potato. Her mom was drinking some juice when Roger spoke,

"Hey mom, guess what, our sister's growing up. She's hanging out with Chris Chambers." Said Roger, and took a bite of his steak.

Judy almost choked on her juice when she heard this. Penny's eyes widened and Johnny kicked Roger under the table.

"Is this true, Penny?" Judy asked Penny.

"Uh-I can't lie to you, mom." She said, and looked down at the table. She knew her mom wouldn't be happy about this. The fact that she's dating a boy, well, good thing Roger didn't use the word dating, with a not-so good reputation didn't sound good. Damn! She thought. She felt pissed off that her brother Roger, one of the people she trusted did this.

"Penny, do you realize what you're doing?" her mom said, sounding mad for the first time since their dad died.

"But, mom, there's nothing wrong with that. Chris isn't like what other people think of him. He's different." Said Penny, and started to leave the dining table.

"Penny, listen to me, do you know what could happen to you? What if, you get pregnant or get raped by him!" her mom yelled and stood up.

"Mom, he would never do that! He's better than his brother and what people think of him is not true! You just, you just don't understand." Said Penny, and ran up to her room.

"Great, look what you've done." Johnny whispered to Roger, and stood up from the table.

Penny was lying on her bed, with a pillow on top of her head. She started crying on her pillow. She remembered her dad, and how he would say about boys. She missed him, though. And remembered when her dad asked them his last favor before he dies, that, when he's gone, they wouldn't mourn over him for the rest of their life but move on and have a life. He'd be happy with that. It's the reason why Roger and Johnny are so popular and school and good in football. It was their dad, who encouraged them to play.

Someone suddenly knocked on her door and entered right away. Penny lifted her pillow to see who it was, it was Roger. She put her pillow back on top of her face and said,

"Get the hell out." Her voice muffled.

"No, sis. I came here to apologize. I'm really sorry."

"Really?" Penny asked him, and sat up on her bed.

"Yeah, I swear. I'm really happy you're hanging out with him. He sounds fine to me." Said Roger, and sat beside Penny.

"Aw, thanks, big bro." she said, and gave him a hug.

Roger drove Penny to school the next morning. She remembered that she had to tell Vern that tryouts were tomorrow. Many students looked at them as he stopped before the school grounds. Penny got out of car and said goodbye to Roger. He drove at full speed and disappeared on the less than a second.

Penny turned around and saw Chris behind her.

"Oh, Chris! I didn't know you were there."

"Yeah, babe. C'mon." he said and held her hand while walking.

"Did you just call me "babe"?" Penny asked him. It reminded her of her of her relationship with Eyeball. She shuddered at that thought.

"Why? You're mine now."

"Yeah, right." Said Penny, now allowing him to call her that. He kissed her cheek and they entered the school hallway holding hands. Some people looked at them with random reactions.

"Chris, people are staring at us." Penny whispered to Chris.

"Just act natural." He whispered and walked, smiling.

Chris and Penny hung out together at lunch, so did Teddy and Jadey and Roma and Gordie. Penny looked around and saw Vern walking in the cafeteria, wearing his usual soccer outfit. Vern walked up to her and asked,

"Hey, Penny, do you know when the tryouts are?

"Yeah, Vern-o, it's tomorrow."

"Gee, thanks. I really hope I could get in the team." He said.

"Vern o? Play football?" Chris said, and started laughing.

"Well, you'll see, Chris. Once I get in team." Said Vern, confidently.

"Well, good luck with that." He said, still laughing.

"Very funny, Chris." Said Penny and kissed Chris's cheek.

After lunch, Penny attended classes, each having announcements about the Prom. She was sure that she was going with Chris. She imagined what they looked like, dancing. Penny walked home with Jadey and Roma, since Chris was hanging out with the guys in the tree house and she had to go home early.

*---*

The Cobras were hanging out in their usual spot. Some were fixing cars, some were smoking while others were putting "Cobras" tattoos on some of the new members.

"So, you still hanging out with that Penny chick?" asked Ace.

"Fuck no. The bitch broke up with me. The thing I hate about her is that I'm trying to have sex with her and she doesn't want." Eyeball said, frustrated.

"Well, sucks for you." Said Ace, and started fixing his car. Something suddenly came in Eyeball's mind. He still wanted Penny but then he didn't know if she was dating another guy.

"Hey, Billy, Charlie. Come here." He said, as Billy and Charlie approached him. He whispered something to them and they both kept asking him, "Are you serious?" They both brought knives with them and left the Cobras.

"What the fuck what that about?" Ace asked Eyeball.

"You'll see."

Penny was walking with her friends, talking about boys and the Prom.

"So, did Teddy ask you yet?" Penny asked Jadey, hoping that she would say yes.

"No, not yet." Said Jadey, sounding disappointed.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure he will." Penny said. "Roma, how bout you and Gordie?"

"He hasn't asked me yet, either." She said.

"Probably those guys are just gathering all their guts to ask you." Said Penny. She heard footsteps follow after them and she walked quickly. Suddenly, Charlie and Billy came running after them.

"Guys, run! You know what to do!" said Penny, and Jadey and Roma ran as fast they can.

Billy held Penny by the arms and Charlie started punching and kicking her in her stomach. Billy pushed Penny on the ground. She couldn't help but scream and ask for help. But Charlie kept hitting her and she couldn't breathe.

*---*

Jadey and Roma kept running until they reached the tree house. Jadey climbed up the tree and did the secret knock.

"That's not the secret knock!"

"Forget the hell about the secret knock! This is important!" Jadey yelled and tried to catch her breath. Teddy noticed her voice and let her in.

"Guys, its's Jadey. Let her in!" said Teddy, and opened the door. Jadey and Roma came in hurriedly. They all looked sweaty and tired.

"Chris….Penny…Cobras…hurt…beat up…rape…death…" said Jadey, catching her breath and panicking.

"What?!" Chris said. "The Cobras?!

"Charlie and Billy." Said Roma.

"Hey, we better hurry." Said Jadey.

"Let's go." Said Chris, and they left the tree house but Gordie was left behind.

"You go ahead guys. I'll just get something." Said Gordie. And he watched them climb down and hear feet running.

"I hope we won't get there too late." Said Chris, nervously.

"Don't worry. We can get there." Said Jadey. They ran to the street where Jadey and Roma left her. They hoped she was still there. They wondered what Gordie got until they heard a high-pitch and ear splitting scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The guys ran and saw Penny on the ground, being beaten up by the Charlie and Billy. Charlie began to bring out a knife and point it to Penny's head. Chris went closer but Teddy stopped him and grabbed his arm.

"Chris, they got a knife!" said Teddy, panicking.

"I don't care." Chris said. "Let her go!"

"Oh, look. It's Chris to the rescue." Said Billy, laughing. And Charlie's knife was getting closer to Penny's forehead when the guys heard someone behind them.

"Let her go, or I'll shoot you all." Said Gordie, walking forward holding up Chris's dad's .45. Charlie lowered his knife and Billy raised his arms like his was being arrested.

"I guess you pussies couldn't fight back now, huh? Said Teddy, smiling.

"Oh, really? Well, let's see what would happen if we do this." Charlie said, and pulled Penny, making her sit up and letting his knife closer to her neck. It was centimeters away from Penny when Chris grabbed the gun from Gordie and shot Charlie's arm. He dropped his knife on the ground and held his arm and yelled to Billy,

"You do it!" And Billy grabbed the knife on the ground and was about to hit Penny when Chris blocked her and was hit at the side of his stomach.

"CHRIS!!"

Chris heard people screaming and his sight began to turn black until he became unconscious.

Penny screamed and Billy kicked her to the ground and she too, became unconscious. Just then, they heard police sounds coming. Someone must have called them. But everyone was with them. Even Jadey, Roma and Vern. Billy ran away before he could get caught. Charlie came after him, holding his arm. The guys helped Penny and Chris and brought them to the nearest hospital. The police cars were getting closer but turned in another direction. It wasn't after them. Someone must've called them. They carried Chris and Penny and entered the hospital. Hoping that it wasn't too late.

*---*

Billy and Charlie came back to the Cobras hangout spot. Ace looked at them with confusion.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Eyeball.

"We did it. But your brother got involved." Said Billy, looking at Charlie.

"You stupid son of a bitch! I thought I told you just Penny!" said Eyeball, throwing his empty bottle of beer.

"We were going to do it when he cracked in front of her. Something's telling me he's dating that chick." Said Billy, and lit a cigarette.

"I knew it! There was something going on with her and my fucking brother." Eyeball said. "Bullshit this!"

"Hey you, homos! If you feel so problematic right there, why don't we all pick up some new girls and drink. After all, that bitch I slept with last night, wasn't really good enough." Said Ace, and closed the hood of his car. Eyeball rode Ace's car but Charlie didn't come. Billy came too, along with the other Cobras. They picked up some girls who Ace found and drank at the bar.

"Hey, I was thinking of giving those little fags a little fun." Said Eyeball. And all the Cobras looked at him. He told them about his idea of beating up some of Penny's friends or the people around her. It would be easy, he thought. They were just stupid little kids. And they wanted to come back for what they did to them four years ago.

*---*

Roger and Johnny just came home from practice, feeling really tired. There was no one home, though. They both dropped their gym bags and grabbed some energy drink from the refrigerator and sat on the couch. They heard the phone ring, and argued who should answer it.

"You do it." said Roger, and flapped his shirt up and down.

"No, you."

"You!"

"Fine." Said Johnny on the third ring. "Yo." While on the phone, he eyes were getting wider.

"What?!"

Roger looked at him curiously.

"Why? Okay, okay. We'll be there." Johnny hung up and looked at Roger.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked him.

"It's Penny. She's in the hospital." Said Johnny. "I don't know what the hell happened but we gotta go see her."

"Let's go." Said Roger and stood up from the couch and grabbed a jacket. He used Johnny's car and drove to the hospital, thinking of what happened to Penny.

"I hope she's okay." Said Roger, nervously.

"Yeah. And alive." Said Johnny, looked at the window.

"Is it that bad?"

"Her friend told me she got beaten up, I think." Said Johnny, thinking of who could do such a thing. "How would we tell this to mom? I mean, with what happened last night."

"Oh right." Said Roger, feeling guilty about what he did. "Don't worry about that."

They arrived at the hospital and saw Jadey outside. Roger looked for a parking spot and called after her.

"Jadey, is Penny alright?" asked Roger.

"Well, the doctors are still doing some tests." Said Jadey.

"What exactly happened to her?" Johnny asked her.

"Okay, two Cobras followed us and she told us to run and look for help. We looked for Chris and his friends. And when we came back, we saw her beaten real bad and Charlie was about to kill her. And then Gordie came with a gun and pointed it at them. Then, when Charlie was about to kill Penny, Chris grabbed the gun and shot Charlie's arm. But Billy grabbed his knife and tried to kill her but-but Chris saved her!" said Jadey, remembering all the drama that happened a while ago.

"God, this is very dramatic. Let me guess, Eyeball told them to do that." Roger theorized. He was good at this kind of stuff. And this time, he was right.

"Yeah, you're right, Rog. But I think he's gonna be pissed of when he hears that his brother's hurt. Damn! Roger, you're good." Said Jadey, impressed by Roger's theory.

"I'm always good." Said Roger, proudly.

"Uh-right, Rogie." Said Johnny. "Oh Roma, what happened?"

They all faced Roma, expecting her to answer. She breathed heavily and said,

"Guys, it's bad."

They all didn't know what to say. What could happen? What did Roma mean when she said "bad"? Roger thought, what's gonna happen to my sister? Chris had to be involved in this? Johnny thought. This isn't over, we could fix this, Jadey thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Roger, Johnny, Jadey and Roma went to Penny's room. She was still asleep and she had a few bruises on her neck and arms. Johnny sat on a bench and buried his head in his hands. Roger stood beside Penny's bed and stroked her hair. Roma sat beside Johnny and tapped his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Johnny." She said. She looked at Penny's bed and saw her slowly open her eyes.

"Chris?" she said, and looked around.

"Penny!" exclaimed Roger, and hugged her while she was lying down. Johnny and Roma stood up and stood beside Penny's bed.

"What happened? Where's Chris?" she asked everyone and tried to sit up.

"Penny, relax. Chris is fine. Well, I hope he is. But you have to relax." Said Johnny.

"Relax? RELAX? You expect me to relax when Chris got severely hurt and it's all my fault, and now I'm sure the Cobras are after us because of me and you expect me to relax?!?!" Penny yelled, and tears rolled down her eyes.

"I know it's hard, Penny. But it's not your fault. You just have to wait for the results to come out, and then we'll know if Chris is fine." Said Jadey.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Penny, and Roger wiped a tear from her face with his thumb. A doctor suddenly entered the room to check on Penny.

"Well, Ms. Connors, we've got the results of the test. There weren't any damages in your stomach and I think you can leave the hospital tonight." Said the doctor, looking at his silver clipboard.

"What about Chris?" asked Penny.

"Well, we are still undergoing some tests. You may find out soon enough."

"Thank you, doctor." Said Penny, and she sat up, still holding Roger's hand. She looked up at him and asked,

"Should we go now?"

"It depends on you." He said.

"Well, I want to." She said, but everyone didn't look pleased.

"Are you sure about this, Penny?" said Johnny.

"Yeah."

They all agreed that Penny will be leaving the hospital tonight. The doctor prescribed her medicine and promised to inform her soon enough about Chris. Johnny, Roger and Penny arrived home around seven but their mother wasn't home. Roger didn't feel like telling her about what happened to Penny. Penny went straight to bed, feeling tired and her body was in pain. I hope Chris is fine, she prayed. About less than a minute, she fell asleep.

*---*

Penny woke up from a dreamless night. She was restless in her sleep and her body was aching. She checked the clock, it was almost ten o'clock. But she noticed how bad the weather was, the game's cancelled. She slowly stood up from her bed and grabbed some clothes. She took a faded red shirt, cargo shorts and flip flops. When she went down, she saw Roge and Johnny eating breakfast without talking to each other.

"Morning, bros. Game's cancelled, huh?" said Penny, sat down to eat her breakfast. "Where's mom?"

"She went to the grocery." Said Johnny, playing with his cereal.

"Oh, I see."

"Well, what are we going to do today? The game's cancelled. It's siblings' hangout time." Said Roger, and stood up from the table. He was usually the one who tries to make the situation brighter. He tries to avoid being sad. Well, he's good.

"That's great, man." Said Johnny, looking happy for the first time this morning.

"Yeah! Hey, Pen, wanna go visit Chris?" Roger asked her.

"Sure, Roger." She said, nervously.

They all got ready and cleaned up the table. Roger used Johnny's car since the weather was rainy. They arrived at the hospital and looked for a near parking spot. Penny went down first and asked where Chris's room was. Roger and Johnny caught up with her and accompanied her to his room. They entered his room and he was awake.

"Hey, Chris." She greeted him, as he smiled. She missed him a lot. And missed his smile, it was beautiful.

"Hey, man." Said Roger, and patted his shoulder gently. "How are ya?"

"I'm fine." He said, looking at Roger curiously.

"I'm Roger, by the way." He said.

"Yeah, man."

The guys had a small talk with Chris about man stuff that Penny didn't want to listen to. She was glad that her brothers liked Chris. But she was worried about him, her brothers and her friends. What if, the Cobras get revenge, what would they do? What if someone gets hurt? Damn, she thought.

"Well, we'll give you two some space." Said Roger, and left the room with Johnny. Penny stood beside Chris's bed, and Chris gently grabbed her hand.

"Penny, I-"

"Chris, I'm sorry I had to put you through this. It's all my damn fault." Said Penny, interrupting Chris and tears started falling from her eyes.

"No, Pen. It's not entirely your fault. The Cobras are just complete jerks who don't do anything but beat up and murder people." He said, and held her hand even tighter.

"But Chris, I-"

Chris didn't let her finish, he used his free arm and pulled Penny by the neck and kissed her. She kissed him back and felt his tongue on hers. Chris pulled away and smiled,

"We can get through this, Penny. Trust me."

"Okay, I will."

Penny's brothers came back in as soon as a doctor entered and said that Chris was fine. The doctor also said that the surgery went well and Chris was eager to get out of the hospital.

"You sure you okay, man?" Roger asked him.

"Yeah, I have to go home anyway." He said.

His mother came as the doctor prescribed him his medicine. Eyeball wouldn't touch him at home since his father was there. Penny said goodbye to Chris and left the hospital with her brothers. It was Johnny's turn to drive. They barely spoke in the car when Roger said,

"Hey, Johnny, did you ever think of having the Industries dad left us?"

"Uh-yeah. Why?"

"Well, cause' I don't want it. Remember what dad said about my future, I didn't like that kind of future. I always wanted to be a professional football player and join Chelsea."

"So, you're saying that you're giving it to me?" said Johnny, sounding more excited.

"Yeah. It's all yours, man." Said Roger.

"Damn, Roge. Thanks!" he said, gave him a high-five.

*---*

It was Sunday, Roger and Johnny's big game was today since it was moved due to bad weather. Penny invited her friends to the game. She arrived at the Stadium and saw Jadey, Roma, Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern sitting on the front row. They were holding pop corn and some soda. This looks like a movie, she thought and sat beside Gordie.

"Hey, Pen." Said Gordie, handing her a bottle of soda.

"Yo, Gordie."

Suddenly, Teddy stood up and grabbed Jadey's hand and went somewhere private. The guys looked at them curiously and Vern said,

"Hurry up, you two! The game's starting in five minutes."

Teddy and Jadey were in a corner outside the Stadium. Jadey looked at him curiously and asked,

"Teddy, what are we doing here?"

"Listen, Jadey. I need to ask you something." He said, nervously.

"What is it?"

"Uh, Uh-will you be my date for the Prom?" he blurted out.

"Oh, gosh! Sure, Teddy." She said, excitedly. She always wanted to go the Prom with Teddy and so did he.

"Awesome, Jadey!" he said, and kissed her cheek, making her blush. They returned to their seats, smiling and holding hands. Penny whispered to Jadey,

"What was that about?"

"Teddy asked me to the Prom!" she said, almost squealing.

"That's great!"

"Yeah."

The game began to start and Penny saw her brothers enter the Stadium with the team. The cheerleaders were there and she saw Mandy, Roger's girlfriend. Penny looked down to see Heather, Johnny's girlfriend. She was at the front seat, clapping for Johnny. The crowd stood up and began to sing the National Anthem. The game began, and Roger's team with the ball. Roger passed it to Johnny and runs to the net and goal! The crowd cheered and so did Johnny. The game went well but the team almost lost after the Stoppage time. But Roger was able to get back on track when he made a goal on the last minute. The crowd went wild when the team won by 5-2.

Roger approached his girlfriend, Mandy and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. Penny's eyes widened and smiled. She was used to seeing her brothers make out with their girlfriends since she had seen them a lot of times-by accident. Heather stood up and hugged Johnny.

"That was awesome, Roge!" Penny said, as she went down the Stadium and congratulated her brothers.

"Thanks, sis." Said Roger.

"Hey, Penny." Said Mandy, and smiled at her. She was wearing her cheerleading outfit with the colors blue and yellow. She looked pretty, as always. Her straight dark brown hair was almost up to her waist but it was pulled back and she had light brown eye shadows.

"Oh, hey, Mandy!"

"So, how's it going? I heard you've been dating Chris."

"Yeah, it's great."

After the game, they all went to celebrate. Penny's brothers hung out at their house and Penny's mom made food. Penny hung out with Chris and her other friends at Gordie's house since his dad wasn't home. Penny and Chris was on the sofa, Roma and Gordie were on the table writing stories while Jadey and Teddy were playing cards.

"Do you think we can get through this?" Penny asked him.

"Yeah, especially with Teddy around." He said, and looked at Teddy, who lost for the third time.

"Hell,yeah" And Chris placed his arm around Penny and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her legs on his lap. They pulled away and Penny rested her head on his shoulder.

"Aw, your story's really great, Gordie." Said Roma.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it always is."

"I'm really glad you like it." he said, and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers.

Teddy and Jadey were sitting on the floor and Teddy lost again.

"Oh, shit! I can't believe I lost. I want a rematch. " He said, dropping the cards.

"Haha! Okay, if I win, I'm gonna let you do a dare. But if you win, you'll let me do the dare." She suggested, and Teddy looked more focused than before.

"Yeah! I win! Woohoo!!" Teddy yelled.

"Oh, damn! Okay, fine. What's the dare?"

"Okay, I dare you to," said Teddy, and pointed his fingers to his cheek.

"What?!"

"That's your dare, do it!" he teased excitedly.

"Okay, fine." Said Jadey, nervously. And she kissed his cheek, and Teddy smiled maliciously. But after a few moments, Jadey slowly moved her soft, glossed lips to his mouth. Teddy closed his eyes and didn't think of breaking away. He opened his mouth to let Jadey's tongue in and kissed her back. She tasted the soda that he drank this morning.

"Hey, you two, what the hell are you doing?" Chris asked them, while his arms were still around Penny.

"What? Jadey was hungry!" said Teddy, and Jadey hugged him tight.

"Yeah, right." Said Penny, unconvinced.

"Don't believe him, eh? I bet you two are just jealous 'cause when we make out, it's really wet!" said Jadey, laughing out loud.

"What are wet end you are, Jadey." Said Penny, and kissed Chris on his cheek.

"Sorry you two, you know how crazy Jadey gets after a kiss." Teddy explained, and placed his arm around Jadey. "But seriously, you call that a kiss?"

"Well, it's Chris and Penny's fault. I wasn't done with you anyway." Said Jadey, smirking and continued putting small kisses on Teddy's neck.

**Sorry, it took too long. I had to do school stuff, family things, training and I had a lot on my mind lately. Thanks to JD who helped me here, Happy Birthday! You know what to do, REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Penny felt better the next day. Her bruises were healing and Roger's plan of not telling mom was still working. Penny and her mom still haven't settled about her relationship with Chris. He was with her in her room for an hour doing their so-called "therapy". No one was home when they came. Chris' shirt was off and only their panting and breathing was heard.

"Chris, behave yourself!" said Penny, sarcastically while Chris was kissing her neck. She was on her bed while he was on top of her.

"Maybe you!" he said, and crushed his lips to hers. He kissed Penny passionately and so did she. She felt his tongue between her upper lip and front teeth. (**You'll get it if you watched Eminem's We Made You) **

"Chris, it tickles!" Penny said, laughing.

"I bet you like that."

He kissed her again quickly. His tongue was playing in her mouth and she placed her arms around his neck and wrapped her left leg on his hip.

"You call this therapy?" said Chris, demandingly. Penny smirked and spun Chris around her bed, making her on top of him.

"That better?" she asked him. He responded by kissing her aggressively. The memory of their first kiss popped into Penny's mind. Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her again passionately, making her sweaty and breathless.

"Stop! We're getting all sweaty and you're exhausting me." She said, sitting up.

"C'mon, just pretend this is Gym class." He said, and kissed her collarbone.

"Well, it's not like we're doing something athletic."

"Let's just say, we're doing bed gymnastics."

"Good enough." Said Penny. She placed her hands and kissed him softly. But he made it crazier and rougher and let his tongue enter her mouth and played with her tongue. Just then, the phone rang.

"Let me answer it." Said Penny, reaching for the phone on her side table. But Chris pulled her back and continued kissing her. The phone rang for the second time, but Chris kept restraining her. It rang for the third time.

"What if it's important?" she said, and stood up to answer the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Gordie. Yeah, Chris is here." She said, and handed Chris the phone.

"Yo, Gordie. Sorry, Penny and I were busy." He said, smirking at Penny. "Well, I'll be there. Bye."

"What was that about?" asked Penny, placing her arms around Chris's neck.

"I have to go. Gordie and I am gonna hang out in his house. Wanna come?"

"Nah, you go and have fun." She said, and kissed him softly.

"Don't worry. The next therapy is gonna be much better." He said, and put back on his white shirt. She accompanied him downstairs until he left. After a few minutes, Penny heard her mom's car arrive at their garage. Great, she thought. She ignored her mother enter the house but heard a knock at her door. It was her mom.

"Come in."

"Hello, Penny."

"Hey, mom." Penny greeted without looking up.

"Listen, darling. I'm sorry about what I said to you. I guess I just don't understand."

"Aw, mom. It's okay." Said Penny, looking up and hugged her mom.

"Well, I guess you two are still doing fine."

"Yeah, we are."

Penny's brothers came home before dinner. They had salad and juice. Roger and Johnny looked as happy as yesterday. Since Johnny had a wonderful date with Heather. Penny cleaned up after eating and thought of visiting Johnny in his room.

"Yo, Johnny." She said, as she entered his room.

"Hey, sis." He said, while fixing his bag and pouring all sorts of crumbled papers. Penny sat on his bed and examined the trash. She noticed something orange and picked it up. It was sticky and was rubber. She looked at Johnny suspiciously and raised the condom and said,

"You did it?"

"I guess."

"When the hell did you this?" she asked him, sounding like a mother.

"This afternoon at her dorm."

"I see, at least you had protection." She said, starting to smile. So, both of her brothers weren't virgins anymore then. She remembered when Roger had a condom in his closet and girl's clothes.

"What happened to you two?" he asked her, grabbing the condom from her and threw it to the near bin.

"We had therapy this afternoon."

"You mean you made out?"

"Yeah." She said, Roger also called make out "therapy".

"How'd it go?"

"Why the hell am I gonna tell you?" she said, and stood up from his bed. "Good night, Johnny."

"Night, sis. Remember to always be protected." He said, and lay down on his bed as Penny closed his door.

*---*

Penny was ready for school and just had a quick breakfast. She saw Roger's car keys on the dining table and thought about doing something her dad taught her. She quickly grabbed them and started Roger's car. She remembered how to reverse and all the stuff her dad taught her. She drove all the way to school and arrived there to look for a parking spot. Everyone stared at her as she got out of the car. She entered the hallways and went to her locker.

"Hey, Pen." Said Chris, leaning on a locker.

"Oh hey, Chris." She said, looking up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Listen, you wanna come with me to the Prom?" he asked her.

"Of course, Chris." She said, and smiled.

"Great."

Penny bumped into Johnny. And he looked at her a bit mad.

"Did you take his car?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Hey, at least I can drive it!" she protested, and showed him Roger's keys.

"Well, too bad. You're gonna have to walk. I need the car." Johnny said, and grabbed the keys.

'Damn, whatever." She said, looking pissed. "Nice going, Johnny."

After school, Penny hurried home since she was scared that she might bump into the Cobras and cause trouble. Roger was home early and looked at her and asked,

"How's the car?"

"Great. I still remembered." She said, confidently. "Mom home?"

"No. Did you hear about Johnny? He's crazy about what happened yesterday."

"Yeah. I guess you and Mandy also had "therapy",eh?"

"Hell, yeah." He said, looking up and imagining things.

"Roger, snap out of it. I guess, you and I were doing the same thing. It was exhausting at first."

"What?! You mean the therapy? Who? Chris?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Well, yeah. C'mon, at least we didn't have sex."

"Right." Said Roger, and tapped Penny's shoulder. They heard a car park outside their house. It was Johnny. He entered the house and walked dizzily.

"Guys." He said, as he entered the house, his nose bleeding and looked beaten up.

"Johnny!" said Penny, and stood up from the couch and walked up to him.

"What the hell happened, man?" asked Roger, and held his armpits and let him sit on the couch.

"The Cobras." Johnny said, catching his breath.

"Oh, shit. Eyeball." Said Penny, and wiped his nose with a towel.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked, confused.

"They're coming back for us." said Penny.

"You can't be so sure, Penny." Said Johnny, as his nose stopped bleeding.

"I am sure! I guess they're gonna come back for what they did four years ago too. What if someone else, too gets hurt?"

"What are you going to do, then?" asked Roger.

"Hell, I don't know."

Penny was in her room, thinking of what to do. She heard a knock and saw Chris.

"Hey." She said, looking sad.

"Penny, I heard about what happened to Johnny." He said, and sat down beside her at her bed.

"Yeah. What the hell am I supposed to do now, Chris?"

"Listen, we all just have to stick together and avoid walking and being alone." He said, and touched her cheek.

She breathed heavily and said,

"I'm sorry I had to put you guys through this. It's all my damn fault." She said, as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Penny. They're just assholes who don't have lives and just keep beating people up." He said, and kissed her forehead.

Penny started to yawn a few minutes later. She lay down on her bed and Chris was beside her. He stroked her hair and said,

"I love you, Penny."

"I love you, Chris." She said.

"I didn't know you were awake!" he said, sounding surprised.

"Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That you love me."

"Yeah. And did you mean it?"

"Yeah, Chris. I love you." Penny said, and kissed him. She remembered the time when Chris slept with her when she got hurt from her date with Eyeball. She smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

Chris woke up and saw the time, almost eleven p.m. He must've fallen asleep, he thought. He carefully stood up and looked at Penny sleeping. He smiled at her and muttered something inaudible under his breath. He left Penny's room without making a single noise.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was only a few hours till the Prom. Penny was going with Chris, Jadey with Teddy, and Roma with Gordie. They all planned what to do when the Cobras come. They all had to wear weapons under their clothes. The girls secretly had guns under. Penny took her dad's revolver, Jadey secretly borrowed her dad's pistol and so did Roma.

"Penny! Your friends are here." Johnny yelled, downstairs.

Penny was getting ready for the Prom. She wore a red dress, white gloves and colorful eye shadow. She promised that she would go together with Jadey and Roma and meet up with the boys.

"Coming!"

She ran down the stairs and saw Johnny wearing a black suit and had fixed his hair.

"Looking good, Johnny." She said, examining him up and down.

"Of course. And you too, sis."

"Hey, guys! You both look great!" she said, hugging Jadey who was wearing a purple puffed sleeved dress below her knee and white gloves, her dark brown hair was ruffled and she had colorful eye shadow. While Roma wore a puffy, yellow dress, white gloves, with the tips of her hair curled.

"And so does your brother." said Roma, checking Johnny out.

"Well, Roger looks hotter than that." Said Jadey.

"Whatever with my brothers. Let's go!" said Penny, excitedly.

The girls walked to school and arrived at the school grounds. The Prom was held at the Gym. They walked together and held each other's hands. They carefully looked around and saw couples and students having drinks and dancing. But there was no sign of the Cobras. They found Chris, Gordie and Teddy arrive. They were all in black suits and their hair were combed and gelled. They all looked hot, Jadey thought.

"Hey, girls." Said Gordie, approaching them.

"Hey, boys." Jadey said, and looked at Teddy.

"You look great, Penny." Said Chris, holding Penny's hands.

"And so do you, Chris." She said, smiling.

"So, ladies, have you brought any weapons?" asked Teddy, placing his hand on his waist.

The girls raised their dresses, revealing a gun wrapped on their thighs. The boys' eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Oh," said Gordie.

"My," said Chris.

"God." Said Teddy, wiping his glasses.

"Do you like it?" Roma asked Gordie.

"Er-yeah, we do. Right guys?" asked Gordie, looking at the guys.

"Uhm, yes, Gordie." Said Chris, unsure.

"Well, I like it on Jadey." Said Teddy, smirking and kissed Jadey's cheek.

"Hey, guys! What's going on here?" asked Vern, approaching them with a girl.

"Vern!" said Penny, trying not to laugh. "I see you have a date."

"Yeah, this is Cindy. I met her at the tryouts. She's a cheerleader." Vern explained. Cindy was blonde, and was all in pink. Her dress, shoes, ribbon on her hair was pink. Even her eye shadow, blush on and lipstick were pink. She also had pink highlights!

"Much of a pink girl." Roma whispered to Penny.

"Yeah."

"Guys, is that Billy?" said Gordie, nervously. They all looked at him enter the Gym. He didn't have a date, though. And he was just wearing a blue polo shirt and slacks.

"Guys! Don't stare! He might notice us!" said Penny and they all looked away. Vern left somewhere where Billy couldn't see him.

"Why don't we just relax and do something else?" said Jadey, and invited Teddy to dance.

"That's a good idea." Said Penny. And she placed her arms on Chris' shoulder and he placed his hands on her waist and they started to dance.

"You look really great, Pen." Said Chris, smiling.

"And I could say the same thing about you."

"Penny, remember the other night? When I told you I love you?" he asked her.

"Of course, Chris."

"Well, do you still mean it right now?" he asked, reassuringly.

"Yeah, Chris." Penny said, honestly.

"And I also do, Penny. I will always love you." He said.

"Oh, really? Prove it!" she said, jokingly. And Chris's face was slowly moving closer to hers. She closed her eyes and moved her face an inch.

"HEY!" someone suddenly yelled, angrily. Chris and Penny looked to see who it was. It was Eyeball. He must've seen them. He entered the Gym, angrily approaching them and stopped, a meter away from them. Some Cobras followed behind him, including Ace. They all didn't have a date and wore polo shirts and slacks.

"What do you want, Eyeball?" Penny asked him, and pulled her hand away from Chris.

"So, is that why you broke up with me? 'Cause you ran to my brother?" he said, moving closer. Penny stepped forward but Chris blocked his arm across her.

"Chris, you son of a bitch!" Eyeball said angrily and pulled something out of his pocket, which made all the students watch them.

"Eyeball, no!!" Penny yelled, and ran closer to him but Chris pulled her back by her shoulders.

"C'mon, I can't believe you pussies could rape and kill every women in this town but you couldn't do it to her." Said Teddy, making Eyeball and the Cobras pissed.

"Yeah, why don't you just fuck off you filthy bastards!!" Roma suddenly said, which made everybody look at her, especially Gordie. Eyeball and the Cobras became pissed even more.

"Get them!" Eyeball said.

And Teddy grabbed Jadey's hand and left the gym. Roma and Gordie followed and so did Chris and Penny. The guys separated around the school and hid in different classrooms. Two Cobras were running after Jadey and Teddy. Jadey found a nearby Science Lab and they entered it and hid under table. She heard footsteps coming so she decided to bring out her gun. When she brought it out and cocked it, Teddy gently grabbed it from her and smiled. The two Cobras passed by the corridor but ignored the Science Lab.

Roma and Gordie reached the 3rd Floor and found the Library. They saw it was dark and the windows and doors were closed. The nasty old Librarian wasn't there. She must've gone to the Prom with the janitor. Gordie tried to open the knob and they found out that it wasn't locked. They entered quickly and hid behind a nearby shelf. Charlie and Billy were teamed up again and looked for them. They passed by the library and were yelling.

"You think those two are here?!" Billy asked, catching up behind Charlie.

"Nah, let's just check somewhere else." Charlie replied, and ran somewhere else.

The two felt relieved and Gordie rested his head on Roma and held her hand, as they both smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, Penny and Chris were running in the hallways, trying to enter the locked classrooms. They reached the dead end and Eyeball was able to come after them.

"You're not going anywhere, Penny." Eyeball said, and took something from his pocket. While Chris stood in front of Penny, his arms covering her.

"You're not gonna do anything to her, Eyeball. You have to get passed me first." Chris said.

"What is your problem, Eyeball?" Penny said, pushing Chris's arms away and faced Eyeball.

"My problem is that I just found out that you broke up with me and ran to my brother. You're such a fucking, little whore!" He yelled, and pointed his knife to Penny. She just froze there, thinking of what to do.

"Well, I'm better than you! I'm not like you who sleeps with every girl in town and rapes or murders them! And I don't cheat on them!" Chris said, and pulled Penny.

"Cheated? You bitch was the one who ran into my brother!"

"I never cheated on you! You were the one who cheated on me first!" Penny protested. Suddenly, the Cobras came back with Jadey, Teddy, Gordie and Roma. Their guns were with the Cobras and they all looked hurt.

"Sorry, guys. The plan blew up." Jadey said, apologetically while Charlie was holding her.

"So, who's up?" Ace said, holding a gun and gave it to Eyeball. He cocked it and pointed it towards Penny.

"You can't run now."

"I didn't even think of running. Shoot me or not. I won't." she said, looking at him sharply. Chris was behind her and his arm slowly moved at her left torso and carefully took something at the back of her dress. She could feel her gun slip down and his hand on her thigh. She breathed heavily once he took it out.

"Sounding brave there, Penny." Vince said, holding Gordie and his gun.

"You have five seconds to hand me that gun, Chambers." Ace warned Chris. He must've seen it.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" A janitor asked, holding up a flashlight. "All students are supposed to be in the Gym."

He was walking towards the Cobras when Ace pointed the gun to him.

"Why don't we all take this outside?" the janitor said, raising his hands.

"LET'S GO!" Chris yelled, and grabbed Penny out of the hallway. Gordie grabbed the gun from Vince and so did Teddy.

"Shit! They got away!" Eyeball said, frustrated. He looked at the Cobras furiously who were confused. "You homos, get them!!"

The Cobras ran to the direction were Chris went. They reached until outside of the Gym.

"What happened to you guys? Are you all right?" Penny asked them.

"Yeah, Penny. We're fine." Gordie said, cocking Roma's gun.

"Okay, so what's the-" Jadey was asking, when she dropped her gun and it spun on the ground, moving inches away from her. She slowly walked to pick it up. When someone picked it up before she did. She looked up to see who it was. It was Charlie. It came to her senses that she had to run. But Charlie quickly grabbed her and pointed the gun at her head.

"Hey, guys!" Charlie greeted them, smiling.

"You son of a bitch! Let her go or I'll kill you!" Teddy yelled and grabbed Gordie's gun and pointed it to Charlie.

"Pull the trigger of that gun, and she's dead." Charlie threatened, making Teddy slowly lower his gun.

"Well, Charlie." Billy greeted, followed by Vince and other Cobras.

"Okay, let's get to the point." Ace said, and whispered something to Charlie. Charlie let go of Jadey and she almost stumbled, making Teddy catch her. He didn't return her gun, though. Penny quickly walked towards Ace but stopped a meter from him, and closed her eyes and said,

"What the fuck are you planning?"

"Don't ask me that. Ask your desperate ex-boyfriend." He said, and Eyeball showed up. She looked at him sharply and he walked to her. Her friends all looked nervous and tried to whisper to her to move backwards but Billy kept telling them to shut up.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" she asked him.

"I'm gonna kill you." He said, and raised his knife. He strangled Penny and pointed it to her neck.

"Eyeball, stop!" Chris yelled, and brought out his gun.

"Now, Chris, I wouldn't do that if I were you. So, why don't we just put the gun down? " Eyeball warned, and pressed his knife on Penny's neck. Chris looked at Penny nervously and put the gun down.

"Very good, Christopher." Eyeball said. He looked at the Cobras and nodded. Penny looked at her friends, confused. Just then, Eyeball grabbed the gun on the ground quickly and ran away with Penny.

"What the fuck? Where the hell are you taking me?!" Penny protested, and tried to free herself but Eyeball was too strong. She didn't know where he was taking her but she heard gunshots and girls screaming. She noticed that he was bringing her somewhere dark. "You son of a bitch! Let go!"

Eyeball pushed Penny on the ground and kicked her back several times. Penny soon started to spit drops of blood. He stopped kicking her and spun her around to face him.

She stood up dizzily and spit some blood on the ground.

"I don't know what it takes for you to stop." She said.

"The only thing that could stop me is getting laid up." He said, and pulled Penny closer to him and kissed her. She kicked his leg hardly, making him drop his gun and he fell on the ground. Penny grabbed the gun and ran away. She got lost and dizzy while running and stumbled on the ground, making her spit a few drops of blood. She was trying to stand up when someone held her by the shoulders. She looked up and saw Chris.

"Chris! Are you okay? What happened? Is someone hurt?" she asked him, worriedly.

"Penny, before I answer you, come with me. Someone called the cops already." He said, and held her hand to stand up and ran. While running, Penny handed him the gun.

"Okay, the bad news is Jadey got hurt." He reported.

"What? How?"

"Charlie shot her on the shoulder."

"Shit! I can't believe this. This is all my fault." She said.

They both stopped and Chris placed his hands on her shoulders and said,

"Penny, you can't just blame yourself on this. Sometimes, people just want to start a war without any appropriate reason. You just have to fight for it."

"Yeah, okay." She said, nodding. They both heard sounds of the police sirens and Eyeball's footsteps. Chris grabbed her hand and ran to the school grounds.

**Okay, I had a lot of problems in this chapter. I had a hard time with the Cobras stuff there. And I was a bit lazy in finishing this. Good thing, ideas suddenly came back to me or else I would've stopped writing. So yeah, do it!! Do It, I meant, REVIEW. XOXO, PDJ**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When they arrived, they saw the police cars parked and many students were watching but were stopped by the principal. Someone suddenly pointed at them and said,

"There! Those are the ones!"

"What?!" Chris asked, and a policeman went to him and pulled him away from Penny.

"Hey, let go!" he said. Another policeman went to Penny and held her by the arms.

"Stop it!! Let go!! Chris!" she yelled, as they were both being separated. Penny was brought near the police car and policeman asked her some questions.

"Is it true that a gang called "Cobras" are after you?" he asked.

"Yes, officer." She answered innocently.

"And I observe that you have been hurt by them." He declared.

"Well, it's true, sir."

"You won't worry about them anymore. 'Cause we got them." He said, and smiled.

"Thank you, officer." She said, and he left to talk to another cop. Penny walked in the crowd to find Chris. She saw Charlie, Billy and Vince being arrested. She was looking for Ace to see where he was. Even Eyeball. Eyeball finally came and many students kept pointing at him. He looked around confusingly and two policemen arrested him, followed by Ace. The police even said that Ace was wanted for a very long time already. Penny looked around for Chris and finally saw him.

"Chris!" she said, and hugged him.

"I didn't know he was just going to ask me a bunch of questions." He laughed.

"Me too." Penny said, and saw Johnny approaching her.

"Penny, what the heck is going on here?" he asked.

"Okay, it's the Cobras." She said, and grinned sheepishly at him. Johnny looked serious and placed both of his hands on his waist and said,

"Jamie Penny Dean Connors, is it just me, or did u take Roger's, I mean, dad's gun?!" he said, sounding like a mom.

"Well then, William Jonathan Connors, I've just proved to you how we could use a gun without even shooting anyone. And by the way, I didn't know this was dad's." She replied.

"In that case, good job, sis. You too, Chambers." He said, and tapped Chris' shoulder.

"Where's Heather?" Penny asked.

"She's inside. I better go and check on her." He said, and went back to the Gym.

"Your name is Dean?" he asked her, trying not to laugh.

"Well, my mom wanted three names for me but she couldn't think of one. So dad suggested."

"And you got a guy's name?"

"Well, yeah. I guess."

"Okay. So, Dean, how are you?" he joked, and started laughing.

"Don't call me that, Chris." She said.

"Hahahahaha!!"

"Chris!" she said, feeling embarrassed. Soon, the police started to leave and the principal asked the students to settle down and go back to the Gym.

"Okay, everyone please settle down. We can all go back to the Gym." Said the principal, and all the students happily got back to the Gym, holding hands with their dates.

*---*

"Ouch! Doctor, are you trying to take this thing off or what?!" Jadey complained, while the doctor was treating the wound on her arm. It took only a few minutes to take the bullet off but her arm was swelling. She was screaming the whole time in the school clinic while she was holding Teddy's hand.

"Okay, okay, there it goes. All done. Try not to move it too much." The doctor advised and helped her stand up. Jadey examined her left arm which was bandaged and her sleeve was up.

"Okay, thank you." She said, and left the clinic with Teddy. They both entered the Gym together and sat down to get a drink.

"So, how are you feeling?" Teddy asked her.

"A bit better." She said, and saw Chris and Penny approach them.

"Hey, Jadey. How are you?" Penny asked her.

"I'm fine, Pen. How 'bout you?"

"All right." She said, since she has wiped the blood off her mouth and didn't feel weak anymore. Roma and Gordie sat by them too. Luckily, they weren't hurt or anything.

"Hey, guys." Gordie said, and sat down to get a drink. "I guess your plan worked,

Roma."

"Yeah. I didn't know that Ace had been wanted for a really long time." She said.

"Wait, so you guys called the police?" Penny asked, surprisingly.

"Yeah."

"Great idea."

"Well, Roma's always the one who comes up with a great idea." Gordie said, and looked at Roma who smiled sheepishly.

"Guys, I'm really, really sorry you had to go all through these crap." Penny apologized.

"It's okay, Penny. We had fun, though." Gordie said, and tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah, and I loved beating those pussy Cobras!" Teddy said, making Jadey laugh. And the rest of them laughed and had a great time drinking.

"Hey, Penny, you wanna dance?" Chris asked her.

"Sure." She said, and looked at Jadey and Teddy who just rested and drank together. Roma and Gordie followed too. They walked to the dance floor and the song _I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles_ was played. Chris and Penny started to dance.

"I guess the plan worked." Penny said.

"Not entirely, but yeah. I bet dad's gonna hear about Eyeball." he said, and smiled evilly.

"Okay, since I got you now, it's makes me feel better."

"Yeah, right." Penny said, doubtfully and rolled her eyes.

"I swear, Penny. I love you."

"C'mon, Chris. You only said it like one or two times." She joked.

"You still want me to prove it? Okay, Jamie Penny Dean Connors, I love you." He said, and kissed her. "So now you believe me?"

"Yeah." She said and kissed him again, tasting and playing with his tongue. "Say it again."

He responded by kissing her quickly and tickling her upper lip.

"No, seriously, say it again." She said, jokingly.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He said, and kissed her neck. She moved her neck away and Chris looked at her confusingly. She smiled and crushed her lips on his. Chris's hands moved to her waist and Penny's hands caressed his hair, making it a bit messy. She didn't think of anything now. Since she didn't imagine that she would ever end up with Chris. The only guy she'd allowed to have 'therapy' with, kissed and trusted. They both pulled away and grinned sheepishly.

*---*


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few months passed and December came. Chris and Penny's relationship was still going strong. They were at the back of Roger's car while it was parked. Roger gave Penny his car and got a new one. Usually, Chris would drive it. The two were having their usual 'therapy' when Chris thought of something else.

"Chris!" Penny complained, out of breath while his hands were on her shoulders. Chris grinned and said,

"You know what, this therapy's getting boring. I think I have a better idea."

"What is it?"

Chris smirked and took something out of his pocket. It was a wrapper of a condom. He kissed Penny violently and pushed her down, making her lie down.

"Chris, don't. I don't think I can do this." She said, looking away.

"Yes, you can, Penny." He said, and held her chin to kiss her.

"I can't Chris!" she said, sounding frustrated and sat up.

"You don't want me?" he asked.

"No, Chris. I want you! I just can't because-"

"Why? Why the hell can't you do it with me? Don't you trust me? I love you and I want you!" He yelled, looking frustrated. Penny looked down and closed her eyes, feeling disappointed. She wanted him, though. And she did want to have it with him. I should trust him, she thought.

"I'm sorry, Penny. I didn't mean to say that." He said, disappointingly.

"No, Chris." She said, and placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Her tongue tried to enter his mouth but Chris's tongue snaked into hers. Penny lay down, and Chris was on top of her. Penny wrapped her arms around his torso and Chris's lips moved to her jaw and slowly to her neck. She felt his lips on her ear.

"See, I told you, you can do it." he whispered seductively and Penny chuckled.

*---*

**Okay, I'm so happy it's done. I'm still working on the sequel. Gosh, I feel lazy already. Anyway, DO IT! (review, I mean.)**


End file.
